Destiné
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Que faire si un beau matin Oliver se réveille et que rien n'est comme il l'a toujours connu, que faire pour retrouver celle qu'il aime ? Voilà ma nouvelle fic, bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

_**Et me voilà de nouveau avec ma nouvelle fic ! Alors je préviens, elle est classée M pour de bonnes raisons, elle sera plus dure que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, en fait j'avais la trame de cette histoire depuis des années, mais je l'ai remodelée façon Arrow ^^ j'espère que vous allez aimer !**_

Le destin ne rime pas avec bonheur… En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir réussi à échapper à toutes les embûches, tout les obstacles que celui-ci nous a mis sur la route…

Oliver marchait dans les rues de starling, il était perdu dans ces pensées, ne savait pas quoi faire... Il venait encore une fois de se disputer avec Félicity, cette fois c'était allé très loin, il ne voulait pas la perdre, ne voulait pas perdre ce qui restait de son amitié... Mais là c'était vraiment une très grosse dispute...

_« Pourquoi lui ai-je dis ça ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dis que à partir de demain je cesserais de l'aimer, je cesserais de la voir comme je la vois maintenant ? C'est à cause de Ray... Enfin pas vraiment, le pauvre n'y ai pour rien... Mais je ne supporte pas de la voir avec lui. Je ne peux pas l'avoir près de moi mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Demain j'irais la voir, je m'excuserais… Elle me pardonnera peut-être… J'aimerais que oui… Mais cette fois elle avait l'air sérieuse, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, ce regard si triste… Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Pourquoi suis-je sorti avec cette fille… Je ne l'aime pas… Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à elle… C'est Félicity que je veux… Près de moi, toujours… Alors pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Peut-être aussi que c'est vrai… Que si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré, elle aurait mieux vécu… Elle aurait rencontré un homme bien… Un gars qui serait près d'elle quand elle aurait besoin, peut être même qu'elle serait avec Ray depuis longtemps… Moi je ne suis pas comme ça… Mais j'aimerais l'être… Je veux prendre soin d'elle, la protéger à chaque seconde… Mais elle sera sans doute mieux sans moi… »_

Il arrêta ses penser quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer, il se retourna et vit une petite fille d'environ cinq ou six ans. Elle se couvrait les yeux et essuyait ses larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un mouchoir.

\- Tu vas bien petite ? Tu es perdue ?

\- Non… Pas perdue…

\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

\- Ils sont fâchés… Très fâchés…

\- Qui ? Tes parents ?

La petite se mit à pleurer encore plus, il essuya ses larmes doucement. Quand il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, il vit qu'elle était vraiment adorable, des yeux bleus profond, des cheveux châtain très foncés. Encore plus adorable dans sa chemise blanche et dans sa robe bleue marine. Avec ses petites chaussures noires vernies, elle ressemblait à un petit ange.

\- Ne pleures pas, ça va s'arranger… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… Tu habites où ?

\- Loin… Très, très loin…

\- Et tu ne t'es pas perdue ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Destiny…

\- Destiny ? C'est un joli prénom…

\- Non… C'est bizarre… Ils sont trop fâchés…

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

La petite hocha négativement la tête.

\- Maintenant c'est ici chez moi, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange.

La petite se redressa, elle se leva du trottoir sur lequel elle était assise. Elle fit face à Oliver.

\- Pourquoi t'es fâché avec elle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es fâché pour des broutilles… C'est pas normal !

\- De quoi tu parles…

\- Tu as décidé que tout change… Alors maintenant tu vas avoir ce que tu veux !

Oliver fut pris d'un mal de tête, et il perdit ensuite connaissance. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se dit que c'était un drôle de rêve, il s'habilla rapidement, devant à tout prix voir Félicity. Il fut prêt rapidement, il prit sa moto et se rendit où elle travaillait. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il se gara et entra dans le bâtiment, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, mais quand il arriva dans son bureau, il fut surpris de ne pas la voir. Il entra et demanda à l'homme qui se trouvait là.

\- Vous savez où est Félicity ?

\- Qui ?

\- Oh… Vous devez être nouveau, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre… Excusez-moi.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni qui vous cherchez… Mais je travaille ici depuis 5 ans…

Il ne comprenait pas, il retourna à l'entrée et regarda le nom des personne travaillant l'étage, il ne vit pas le nom de Félicity… Il ne comprit pas… Il remonta sur sa moto… Si c'était une mauvaise blague, elle était de très mauvais goût… Vraiment mauvais.

Il alla chez Diggle, quand celui-ci le vit il fut heureux de le voir. Oliver sourit et le salua.

\- Où est Lyla, elle dort encore ?

\- Lyla ?

John avait l'air surpris d'entendre ce prénom, vraiment surprit, Oliver ne comprenait pas et tenta de la raisonner.

\- Oh, pitié pas toi aussi… Et Lyla…

\- Oh tu dois couver quelque chose mon gars... Lyla et moi on a divorcé depuis six ans... Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire. Sur le buffet il vit la photo de lui et de ses amis, mais pas celle du mariage de son ami, il ne vit pas son alliance à son doigt, il ne vit pas le parc à jouet où leur fille Sara s'amusait souvent. Il ne vit rien de ce qui s'était passé depuis 3 ans… Rien du tout.

Il courut vers l'extérieur, remonta sur sa moto. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement où vivait la mère de Félicity depuis quelques temps. Quand il sonna, un homme vint lui répondre. Un jeune homme, du même âge qui lui qui vivait avec sa femme et leur nouveau né. Il rebroussa chemin sous le regard surpris de ces jeunes gens. Il retourna dans sa voiture et fonça vers chez les parents de Lyla. Il ne les avait vu que deux fois, mais il savait que eux saurait dire ce qu'il se passe.

Il frappa, plein d'espoir… Il fut heureux de voir la mère de son amie lui ouvrir…

\- Madame, est-ce que Lyla est là ?

\- Lyla… Vous parlez de notre Lyla…

\- Oui… Elle habite toujours là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes jeune homme, mais… C'est cruel ce que vous me faites !

\- Quoi… Comment ça ?

\- Lyla… Ma pauvre petite fille est morte i ans !

Elle lui referma la porte au nez, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il descendit les marches en pleurs, il s'assit sur le trottoir, mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Au même moment, une petite fille en robe bleue et en chaussures vernies s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant ?

Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as dis que tu voulais voir ce qu'elle serait devenue si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontré… J'ai fais ton souhait…

La petite tourna les talons et voulu partir, mais Oliver lui prit doucement la main. La petite se retourna.

\- S'il te plaît… Aide-moi… Je ne sais pas comment, tu sais ce qui se passe… Aide-moi à la retrouver…

\- Tu dois le faire tout seul

\- Mais…

\- C'est comme ça que je fonctionne…

\- S'il te plaît… Fais que tout redevienne comme avant…

\- C'est pas possible…Tu recommenceras après… Vous vous fâcherez encore et direz des méchancetés.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a dépassé les bornes… Mais je ne veux pas la perdre, j'ai besoin d'elle…

\- Non… Retrouve la toi-même… Tu y arriveras j'en suis sure.

\- Comment je peux faire… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ?

\- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici… Elle est très proche de toi… Regarde bien partout… Mais tu sais… Tu vas souffrir quand tu vas savoir toute la vérité… Mais j'ai pas choisis ce nouveau destin…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

La petite ne répondait pas.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Tu comprendras…

Elle partit en courant, ne laissant aucun moyen à Oliver de la suivre. Il se leva, essuya ses larmes et remonta sur sa moto.

Plus loin au coin de la rue, la petite fille le regardait.

« _J'espère que tu comprendras vite… Félicity a besoin de toi… Tu dois le comprendre, tu es sa vie, et inversement. Ne t'en fais pas, pleure pour le moment, tu vas la retrouver… C'est ton destin… Votre destin d'être ensemble… Même si pour cela, vous devrez souffrir tout les deux. »_

_Un mois plus tard._

Depuis un mois Oliver la cherchait, il mangeait dans tout les restaurant du quartier… Il allait dans tout les magasins, sans la trouver, il avait pu remarqué tellement de choses différentes depuis tout ce temps, des choses qui ne lui rappelait rien bien sur, mais surtout des choses qu'il voulait voir changer, il voulait tellement revenir à sa réalité. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi dans cette vie Oliver était toujours milliardaire, ses parents étaient bien morts et sa sœur partie en europe pour un échange scolaire. Il lui avait parlé et elle allait bien. Ce soir là, il allait rentrer chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

\- Je vous en pris non ! Pas ça…

Oliver se dirigea aussitôt vers ce cri. Il trouva un homme en train d'ôter la veste d'une jeune femme… Il déchira ensuite sa chemise et se colla à elle. Il eut le temps de s'approcher de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit se reculer rapidement.

\- Je crois que cette demoiselle vous a dis non… Alors laissez-là !

L'homme s'enfuit en courant… Oliver se retourna vers la jeune femme et s'abaissa à son niveau, elle pleurait. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur elle. Elle sursauta à ce contact, c'est là qu'il le remarqua, qu'il le vit, son visage, celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis tout ce temps… Félicity…

\- Félicity ?

\- Co… Comment vous me connaissez ? Vous êtes venus au club c'est ça ? Vous allez aussi…

Il hocha négativement la tête, ne comprenait pas sa terreur, mais elle avait l'air si effrayé... Il sut aussitôt qu'il vit son visage qu'elle ne saurait pas qui il était, après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Il lui passa sa veste derrière ses épaules, elle sursauta à nouveau.

\- Je ne te ferais rien… Juré. Laisse-moi juste t'emmener à l'intérieur de ce café là bas.

Il lui indiqua un petit café au coin de la rue.

\- Ensuite, j'appellerais un taxi pour qu'il te ramène chez toi.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, il l'aida à se relever, elle le laissa faire. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans ce café. Oliver commanda deux boissons chaudes. Quand il fut assit en face d'elle, il fut surpris de la voir si différente, les yeux tristes, les cheveux plus long, non teints, les traits tirés, elle était nerveuse.

\- Je ne te ferais rien. Bois ça… J'appellerais le taxi ensuite.

\- Merci…

Il sourit… Pour l'instant il l'avait trouvé, elle était là, le reste même si ça prenait du temps, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

\- Le patron va être fâché…

\- Hein… De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le patron du club… Je suis juste sortie prendre un peu l'air. J'aurais du rentrer après…

\- Tu travailles au club d'hôtesse ?

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez grâce à ça…

\- Non… Je ne savais pas… Mais je parlerais à ton patron si tu veux…

Il ne devait pas aller trop vite, il devait prendre son temps pour gagner sa confiance, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? Je vous connais ?

\- C'est très compliqué, je ne suis même pas sur de tout comprendre… Mais oui, on se connaît… Si tu veux je te raconterais un jour… Ici dans ce café… J'y viendrais le midi et aussi le soir.

Il se leva repris sa veste et sortit, il ne devait pas la précipiter. Il souriait, il l'avait retrouvé, il était heureux. Pendant ce temps Félicity le regardait, elle ne comprenait pas ce jeune homme qui l'avait aidé. Mais elle sentait quelque chose en elle. Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, une bonne chose... Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna et vit une fillette de cinq ans près d'elle, en robe bleue et chaussures vernies.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu connais Oliver Queen ?

\- Hein… Oliver Queen ? Le jeune homme qui vient de partir ?

\- Oui… Il m'a aidé l'autre jour… Il est gentil… Quand tu le reverras tu peux lui dire que Destiny lui dit merci ?

Félicity regardait Oliver s'éloigner, puis elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers la petite

\- Destiny ? D'accord… Mais je ne suis pas sure de le revoir…

Elle avait disparu.

Durant les trois jours qui suivi Oliver revint au café, il l'attendait, mais elle ne revint pas, il comprenait, il lui laissait le temps. Il la voyait devant la porte du club qui le regardait. Il ne faisait rien.

\- Vous attendez toujours la jeune femme du club, jeune homme ?

La serveuse s'était approchée de lui.

\- Hein… Oui…

\- La pauvre quand même, travailler dans ce club… Enfin bref… Je ne peux pas juger.

Oliver regardait Félicity qui entrait dans le bâtiment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Juste que ce club à très mauvaise réputation… Chaque soir avec un homme. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que ces femmes ne font pas qu'accompagner ces hommes… La police n'a pas de preuve pour fermer cet endroit...

Oliver était surpris… Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça, il se leva, paya pour son dîner et sorti. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le club.

\- Excusez-moi… J'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe ici.

\- Bien sur monsieur… Pour votre première soirée, que voudriez-vous ? Du champagne en compagnie d'une jolie fille ?

\- En fait… Il y a une fille que j'aimerais bien… Félicity, c'est possible ?

\- Bien sur monsieur… Elle est disponible justement.

Il le conduisit à la pièce où elle se trouvait, Oliver était vraiment nerveux, mais il allait la revoir. L'homme entra d'abord.

\- Félicity, tu as un nouveau client… Il a payé cash, alors… Comme d'habitude, fais ce qu'il demande, et pas de zèle comme la dernière fois… Tu fais ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il demande surtout ! Compris ?

Elle ne dit rien, se demandant sur qui elle tomberait cette fois.

En entendant ça Oliver serra les poings, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il avait envie de frapper cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse envers la jeune femme. Quand il ressortit, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Félicity se leva, les yeux baissés.

\- Voici ton nouveau client. Prends soin de lui.

Oliver put voir qu'elle tremblait, mais L'homme s'en fichait. Elle releva doucement les yeux et Oliver lui sourit, elle ne comprenait pas. L'homme sortit, ferma la porte et les laissa seuls.

Oliver vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle restait debout, sans rien faire… Puis au bout d'un moment elle se tourna doucement vers lui.

\- Finalement, vous n'avez pas pu résister… Vous êtes venus aussi…

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous les yeux surpris de Oliver, il se leva et la referma rapidement.

\- Oui, je suis venu… Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferais rien du tout… Assieds-toi… Cette fois, c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux… Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez…

\- Tu fais erreur, allez viens…

Il souriait, elle était surprise, mais le rejoignit sur le fauteuil. Il prit un verre et lui tendit. Au début elle hésita.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je n'ai rien mis dedans…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de boire normalement…

\- Je dirais que je t'ai forcé… Vas-y…

Elle le prit, et fut surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eau. Elle en but la moitié et le reposa.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il sourit, il se recula ensuite dans le fauteuil et posa sa tête contre le mur, il ferma les yeux. Félicity ne comprenait pas, il avait payé et ne faisait rien, il resta juste là à fermer les yeux.

\- Vous avez payé… Vous devriez en profiter.

\- Chut…

\- Mais…

Oliver se redressa, il s'approcha d'elle, il vit qu'elle semblait terrifiée, il lui sourit et lui prit simplement la main.

\- Ce soir, c'est le seul contact qu'on aura. Demain soir aussi… Et tout les autres soirs qui suivront aussi. Je viendrais tout les soirs, et je payerai pour te voir… On fera ce que tu veux… Même si tu es fatiguée et que tu veux juste dormir, je resterais là et te regarderais dormir.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit c'est une très longue histoire, et très compliqué aussi. Mais si tu veux, quand tu me feras confiance, je te raconterais tout… Mais pas avant, car c'est vraiment pas facile à croire…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, il sourit.

\- Désolé, je vais devoir rompre le petit accord.

Il posa ses mains en dessous ses yeux et essuya ses larmes, elle sursauta légèrement, mais le laissa faire.

\- Voilà… Je rajoute ceci dans ma promesse, si tu pleures, j'essuierais tes larmes.

Ce soir là, ils restèrent ainsi à regarder tranquillement un film sur la télé présente dans la pièce. Après le film, il la regarda un moment. Elle se tenait les mains, avait l'air toujours aussi nerveuse, toujours aussi terrifiée. Il se redressa un peu, se leva et se servit de nouveau un verre d'eau, il lui en tendit un et elle le remercia sincèrement.

\- Il ferme à quelle heure le club ?

\- Trois heures du matin…

\- Il me reste donc quatre heures…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas partir maintenant sachant qu'un autre client pourrait venir t'ennuyer… Demain, je prendrais de quoi nous occuper plus longtemps… On a le droit de sortir ?

\- O… Oui…

Il vit qu'elle avait peur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Et puis là il est trop tard, mais demain on sortira un peu, et on reviendra ici regarder un film, et ensuite, et bien on réfléchira. Tu aimerais faire quoi ?

Elle ne dit rien, il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- On verra demain d'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Le reste du temps passa très vite, Félicity s'endormit dans le fauteuil, il la regarda simplement, elle devait souvent avoir des clients ivres qui la traitaient mal, la bousculaient un peu, et se comportaient mal avec elle alors il resterait avec elle, tout les soirs pour s'assurer que jamais personne ne viennent plus l'ennuyer. Il resta à l'observa jusqu'à la fermeture du club, quand il dut partir il lui laissa un petit mot.

_**Félicity, **_

_**J'ai du partir, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. Je vais revenir ce soir, et demain soir... Et ainsi de suite comme je te l'ai promis. A ce soir ma belle.**_

Quand elle lu ce petit mot à son réveil, elle sourit, un vrai sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il revienne, même si elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'y croirait que quand elle le verrait franchir cette porte.

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, la suite est déjà écrite, les reviews sont toujours autant apprécié surtout pour cette fic qui change de d'habitude =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci de vos commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ voici la suite tant attendue =)**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils restèrent au club, la pluie les empêchaient de sortir, mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Quand elle avait vu Oliver revenir la seconde fois, elle avait été surprise, elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, que ça ne lui conviendrait pas ou pire qu'il ferait ce que d'autres lui avaient déjà fait. Mais il était revenu en souriant en plus. Il s'était juste installé dans le fauteuil et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Elle avait hésité un moment mais avait finalement été s'asseoir près de lui, il lui avait donné un verre d'eau pour la détendre un peu.

Maintenant elle était heureuse dès qu'elle le voyait, elle attndait avec impatience le soir pour pouvoir le voir, dès qu'elle entendait du garde qu'un homme allait arriver et qu'il avait payé cash, elle avait peur, craignant que c'était un autre, mais quand elle voyait que c'était lui, elle se détendait, il tenait sa promesse, ils regardaient des films, discutaient tranquillement de lui surtout, elle n'était pas prête à parler d'elle.

Oliver savait qu'elle était nerveuse à l'entente de l'arrivée d'un clien qui payait cash, alors il avait demandé au garde de dire que c'était lui, Oliver, qui arrivait, comme ça elle n'était plus nerveuse.

Ce soir là, il était surpris, elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui sans qu'il ne lui demande, elle ne tremblait pas, ne triffouilait pas ses mains comme à son habitude. Il fut encore plus surpris quand ce soir là, elle lui sourit pour la première fois.

\- Tu es très jolie quand tu sourit…

Elle rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, personne ne lui avait fait un compliment de ce genre dans sa vie.

\- Hey… C'est un compliment… Et je suis sincère.

Elle sourit de nouveau puis elle se décida à lui poser une question qui la taraudait depuis quelques jours, elle en avait parlé avec des filles du club, pas des amies, elle en avait aucune. L'une des filles, Helen, avait répondu à sa question. _« Te fais pas de fausses idées, ce gars est comme les autres, il veut te faire croire que non, mais un jour il voudra te faire comme tout les autres. »_

\- Ça ne vous ennuis vraiment pas, de payer juste pour qu'on soit comme ça ?

\- Bien sur que non, je paye pour voir la plus jolie fille de la ville… Je passe de très bon moments avec toi.

\- Mais... Vous payez pour juste rester assis là...

\- Et j'en suis ravi Félicity... Je ne veux rien d'autre, je veux juste être là, avec toi.

Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrais vous tutoyer moi aussi ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Bien sur que oui, ça me ferait très plaisir !

\- Merci… Oliver…

Il sourit. Félicity se fichait de ce que Helen lui avait dit, Oliver n'était pas comme les autres, pas une fois il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit avec elle, les seules fois où il la touchait, il essuyait ses larmes, lui tenait les mains, une fois il avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer quand elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle avait été surprise, mais il n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait d'autre. Quand elle avait senti son contact... Elle n'avait pas eu peur étrangement. Ele savait que c'était lui, et qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il lui avait sourit, l'avait aidé à se redresser et elle s'était appuyée contre lui... Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait s'endormir comme ça, il avait accepté et elle n'avait pas refait de cauchemars.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il allait la voir chaque jour, il attendait ces moments avec impatience. Il se dirigeait vers le club quand il la vit, la petite fille en robe bleue et souliers vernis.

\- Destiny ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien, tu sais je l'ai retrouvé…

\- Je sais… Elle va bien ?

\- Ça va oui… Elle me fait un peu confiance je crois…

\- Tant mieux… Tu sais ce soir, tu vas apprendre quelque chose… Tu vas t'enfuir aussi…

\- Non… Jamais Destiny… Je pense savoir ce qu'elle me cache… C'est en partie pour ça que je suis avec elle chaque jours.

\- D'accord.

La petite fille partit, et Oliver continua son chemin, il trouvait vraiment cette fillette étrange et il lui en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était une enfant et il ne pouvait pas être furieux après elle. Il entra dans le club, paya comme à son habitude ayant hate de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Désolé monsieur, Félicity est prise ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, un client est venu la voir juste avant vous. Elle était la seule disponible.

\- Je vous paye le double si vous me laissez la voir et tout de suite !

\- Désolé monsieur.

\- Le triple !

Il vit Oliver sortir son argent et lui donner, L'homme hocha la tête et le laissa entrer, Oliver courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Il y trouva Félicity allongée sur le canapé, nue, un homme se déshabillant, elle regarda dans sa direction, se couvrit le corps avec un plaid, elle tremblait, de froid ou de peur, Oliver ne le savait pas. Il se dirigea droit vers l'homme en retirant son manteau, il passa devant lui et couvrit la jeune femme du vêtement qu'il venait d'enlever et l'aida à se relever.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard… Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, mais elle avait peur. Quand elle avait entendu qu'un client payant cash était là, elle savait que ce n'était pas Oliver, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui parce que lui n'était pas un client... C'était un ami. Elle avait vu cet homme arriver, cet homme qui était déjà venu voir une autre fille auparavant. Elle savait que cet homme était violent, elle avait eu peur, mais n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle s'était déshabillée, avait fermé les yeux et avait attendu que tout se termine, essayant de penser à Oliver qui lui avait fait vivre des jours de bonheur. Mais là, il était là, il se tenait près d'elle, il la tenait doucement contre lui, elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait en sécurité.

« _Maintenant tu sais… Tu sais ce que parfois ils font… Tu vas me détester, ma pire peur va se réaliser. Je me rapproche de toi, je veux sentir que tu es là, même si ça ne va pas durer, garde-moi près de toi un petit moment. L'homme s'en va, il a l'air furieux. Il va sans doute aller voir une autre fille, elles ont l'habitude. Moi non… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'entoures de tes bras… Tu as bien vu pourtant, tu as vu ce qu'il allait faire… »_

\- Je viendrais plus tôt, à partir de maintenant…

\- Oliver… Tu vas continuer de venir ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de le frapper… Mais je ne pouvais pas, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être été jeté du club et ça je ne peux pas… Je veux te protéger.

Elle se mit à pleurer, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer à ce point, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il l'aida aussi à remettre ses vêtements, elle le laissa faire, elle lui faisait confiance. Il n'était pas comme tout ces hommes, au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit épuisée par les larmes. Oliver resta près d'elle il ne la quitta pas. Il repensait à cet homme qui avait failli abuser de celle qu'il aiamit. Il aurait voulu le tuer de ses mains. Il ne devait plus la lâcher d'une semelle, ne devait plus la laisser seule dans cet endroit. Il devait lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début. Il repoussait sans cesse l'échéance, mais s'il ne voulait plus que ce genre de choses arrive, il devait le faire, il devait lui demander de venir avec lui... Pour de bon.

Quand elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il était toujours là. Elle se releva et le vit lui sourire.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il hésita un moment avant de lui demander, maintenant il voulait savoir pour elle, il voulait tout savoir de cette Félicity…

\- Félicity ?

\- Oui…

Elle avait peur, de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais un peu confiance ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, mais en le voyant la regarder avec ses yeux si doux qui ne cherchait même pas à lui faire du mal, jamais, elle se décida.

\- Je crois que tu es le seul en qui j'ai jamais eu confiance. En tout cas depuis très longtemps.

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main tendrement.

\- Bien… J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi…

Elle se tendit, elle ne voualit pas qu'il sache, ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'elle avait vécu... Mais elle le devait, elle avait confiance en lui, il ne la jugerait pas.

\- Que veux-tu… Savoir ?

\- Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ?

Elle baissa le regard, regarda ses mains qu'elle agitait pour se détendre.

\- 6 mois…

\- Autant que ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il allait lui poser une autre question quand elle continua.

\- Je comprendrais tu sais… Si tu ne voulais plus venir… Après ce que tu as vu… Je ne suis pas une fille bien…

Il lui prit la main elle le regarda et fut surprise de le voir sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris… De voir ce qu'il se passe ici. Je me doutais vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je continuerais de venir tout les jours. Je les empêcherais de te faire ça, je te le jure…

\- Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois… Si tu ne l'avais pas empêché, il n'aurait pas été le premier tu sais… A me…

Sa phrase se coupa par ses pleurs. Oliver fut surpris de son aveu, mais resta près d'elle.

\- C'était quand ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Si tu ne veux rien me dire… J'attendrais que tu le veuilles, même si ça prends longtemps.

\- J'avais 16 ans.

Elle lui raconta comment son beau père avait abusée d'elle étant adolescente, elle avait fuit aussitôt que ça s'était produit. Elle avait vécu dans la rue ensuite, pour ne pas avoir à y retourner. Elle lui raconta comment elle en était venue à finir ici, comment son premier client avait à son tour abusée d'elle, et qu'après elle se laissait faire. Ça arrivait moins souvent qu'elle l'aurait cru après cette première fois… Mais quand le client payait cash, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Quand le patron m'a dit qu'un client avait payé cash quand tu es venu la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais venu pour ça toi aussi…

Ce qu'il entendit lui fit mal, il lâcha sa main, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je te dégoûte…

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Pars, s'il te plaît…

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer à cause de ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer à cause de son cœur brisé... Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais n'aimait pas ça... N'aimait pas se sentir abandonner par lui. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, il la sentit se tendre. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, il la serrait fort. Elle voulu le repousser…

\- Désolé, je brise encore l'accord que je t'ai dit… Reste comme ça, juste un moment… Tu ne me dégoûte pas… Ce sont eux qui me dégoûtent, toi je t'aime… Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime tellement… Je ne te demande rien… Juste qu'on soit comme ça tout les jours... Ça me suffit amplement.

\- Oliver… Je…

\- Chut… Ne dis rien… Mais ne me repousses pas.

\- Tu as… Lâché ma main… J'ai cru que…

Il sourit, il la relâche doucement et la fit se retourner, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose. Une clé.

\- Ce soir, je voulais te la donner, t'emmener chez moi… Te dire que tu pouvais y rester maintenant où y venir quand tu le voulais. Mon offre tient toujours. J'ai une chambre d'amis… Tu auras largement de quoi vivre. Tu n'auras plus à faire quoi que ce soit qui te déplaît…

Elle prit la clé doucement.

\- Je ne ferais rien de plus que ce qu'on fait ici, je te le promets…

\- J'ai… Confiance en toi…

\- Alors viens…

Il lui prit la main et attendit sa réponse, puis elle lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je peux te reprendre dans mes bras ?

Elle sourit et c'est elle qui vint se blottir contre lui, elle se sentait bien. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était en sécurité ici, elle ne s'tait jamais autant sentie en sécurité que dans ses bras à lui. Il la protège depuis des semaines... Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après.

\- Tu as des affaires à prendre ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- Les vêtements appartiennent au club…

Il s'éloigne d'elle et se retourna puis il retira sa veste et son sweat. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Enlève tes vêtements et mets-les. Tu n'auras pas à revenir comme ça.

Elle était surprise mais fit ce qu'il lui dit. Elle se surpris elle même à ne pas être gênée de se changer devant lui. Il s'était retourné, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, l'avait laissé se changer sans jeter un œil vers elle.

\- Voilà.

Il se retourna, mais ne prêta pas attention à sa tenue, il enleva ses chaussures et lui mit aux pieds.

\- Un peu grand, mais ne t'en fais pas… La maison n'est pas trop loin.

\- La maison…

Elle sourit en disant ça, il s'en aperçut et lui sourit à son tour.

\- On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la pièce, il lui tenait la main, elle aussi un peu trop fort mais il ne disait rien, ils passèrent devant L'homme.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça toi ?

Elle se sera contre lui, sa main libre s'accrocha à son bras. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Oliver…

Il se tourna doucement vers elle et vit son regard effrayé, il caressa doucement la main qu'il tenait de son pouce ce qui lui fit lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Elle vient vivre avec moi. Je l'emmène loin de cet enfer.

\- Quoi, non mais vous rêvez !

\- Non, je ne rêve pas… Et je vous conseille de la laisser venir avec moi sans faire d'histoires… Je me demande comment la police réagirait si je les prévenais que vous retenez une femme contre sa volonté !

\- Tu es heureuse maintenant, tu t'en vas après ce qu'on a fait pour toi

Elle ne put rien dire, elle avait trop peur de cet homme. Elle se blotit encore plus contre Oliver qui passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils partirent, Oliver l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Elle sourit, cette fois en montant dans cette voiture, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à revenir. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Félicity s'endormit rapidement, quand il se gara, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais il savait que si il la transportait à l'intérieur, elle aurait peur. Il lui prit doucement la main.

\- Réveille-toi, on est arrivé, tu pourras dormir une fois rentrée.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle sortit de la voiture, encore toute ensommeillée. Elle fut surprise de voir la grandeur de cette maison, un manoir, rien de moins. Elle allait vivre ici maintenant, avec lui...

\- C'est ta maison ?

\- Non, c'est la notre maintenant.

Elle sourit et le suivit. Il la conduisit aussitôt à sa chambre, il entra avec elle.

\- Tu as ta propre salle de bain, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me livre des vêtements pour toi… J'espère que ça te plaira… On ira t'en acheter de nouveaux très vite.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Je le sais… Mais j'en ai envie. Ça t'ennuie ?

\- Un peu…

\- Il ne faut pas. Allez à demain… Dors bien… Et ne t'en fais pas… Ici tu es en sécurité.

\- Je le sais… Merci.

Il sortit de la chambre, elle regarda dans l'armoire et y vit trois tenues, très élégante et une tenue pour la nuit, elle l'enfila et passa aussi la robe de chambre. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, mieux que dans ces vêtement trop court et trop serrés qu'on lui donnait pour plaire à ces hommes. Elle s'assit sur le lit et remarqua qu'il était vraiment confortable, malheureusement, malgré ça, elle ne put bien dormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait un homme s'approcher d'elle et entrer dans son lit. Elle se redressa brusquement en sueur et en larmes. Elle se recroquevilla et essaya de se calmer, mais en vain. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle devait se vider la tête. Elle alla dans le salon et vit qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin.

_« Il doit dormir… J'aimerais qu'il reste près de moi, le temps que je m'endorme… »_

\- Félicity ?

Elle se retourna, il était lui aussi en tenu de nuit, il vait enfilé en T shirt quand il l'avait entendu ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise en étant torse nu.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je… Je…

Il lui sourit, il lui tendit la main.

\- Viens avec moi…

Elle ne comprenait pas mais fit ce qu'il dit, il lui prit tendrement la main et la conduisit dans sa salle d'entraînement.

\- C'est ton gymnase perso ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête, il lui avait parlé de l'île, car même si beaucoup de choses étaient différentes maintenant, son naufrage était réel, toute son histoire avait été réécrite sans Félicity à ses côtés. Et c'était bien triste. Arrow avait cessé d'exister un an auparavant, Oliver ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, la seule qui comptait était la jeune femme près de lui.

\- Oui… Je viens ici quand je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je t'ai entendu te lever, le plancher grince un peu dans le couloir.

\- Désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Si je ferme les yeux… Je les vois…

\- Quoi ?

\- Les hommes… Ceux qui m'ont…

Il la fit s'asseoir et se plaça devant elle. Il lui prit les mains tendrement.

\- Ferme tes yeux…

\- Non…

\- Fais-moi confiance, vas-y.

Elle hésita un moment et fit ce qu'il dit, dès qu'elle les eu fermés elle vit l'homme de ce soir là, celui que Oliver avait fait fuir. Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle, l'entendait lui dire des horreurs, lui dire de se déshabiller, lui dire tout ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il la vit plisser les yeux et la sentit se tendre entièrement. Tout son corps se mit à trembler.

\- Ecoute-moi, je suis là… Même si tu les vois dans ta tête, moi je suis là, et c'est pour de vrai. Quand tu fermes les yeux, ils ne sont pas vraiment là, mais moi oui…

Il la sentit se détendre, elle déplissa ses yeux… Elle les ouvrit doucement.

\- Tu es là…

\- Oui je suis là… Je le serais aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi… Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras…

\- J'ai peur Oliver…

\- De quoi ? Ces hommes ne te feront plus rien, et moi non plus…

\- Je le sais… Tu n'es pas comme eux… Mais un jour, je ne sais pas quand… Je devrais partir d'ici… Et je me retrouverais seule…

Il la fit se lever.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas… Tu es ici chez toi… Je ne t'ai pas inviter à vivre ici. Je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

\- Mais… Tu as dis que tu m'aimais… Un jour tu auras envie de plus… Je ne sais pas si…

\- Chut…

\- Mais…

Il sourit et lui prit les mains. Il les porta à ses lèvres et posa un léger baiser dessus.

\- J'ai dit chut… Jamais je ne te forcerais à quoique ce soit… Jamais je ne te ferais croire que je veux plus… Même si un jour ça arrive… Je ne vais pas attendre que tu sois prête, car tu pourrais ne jamais l'être… Je veux juste t'avoir à mes côtés… Je n'attends rien d'autre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi…

Elle se mit à pleurer et vint se blottir contre lui. Il ne comprit pas, il l'entoura doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle resserra son étreinte, il fit de même.

_« Tu me caches autre chose, je le sais… Dis le moi… Je ne veux pas te le demander… Mais tu as l'air de souffrir… Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, je veux te voir sourire, pleure autant que tu veux, ça soulage de pleurer, je suis là. »_

\- Je suis là… Et je te l'ai dit… Je t'aime. Quand on aime une personne c'est comme ça qu'on doit être.

\- Merci… Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment…

Il sourit.

\- Ça me suffit amplement.

Il la raccompagna à sa chambre, il allait repartir quand elle le retint par la main.

\- Attends que je dorme… S'il te plaît… Depuis un mois tu es là quand je m'endors.

\- Ok.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendit qu'elle s'endorme, quand ce fut le cas, il se leva, lui posa délicatement un baiser sur le front comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle dormait.

\- Dors bien mon amour…

Il sortit et retourna se coucher. Il se promit à lui-même de la rendre heureuse, de lui faire oublier son enfer.

_« Tu verras, je te rendrais heureuse, même si ça prend du temps… Même si je dois rester dans ce monde où tu as tant souffert, tu seras heureuse. »_

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais c'est un peu dur comme fic, je vous avais prévenu ^^**

**Sachez que je suis en train de m'arracher les cheveux avec le chapitre 4 XD il est plus court qu les autres du coup j'essaye de le rallonger et je lutte XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis scotchée ! Je ne pensais pas que autant de monde apprécierait une fic si différente oO, merci en tout cas j'apprécie que vous appréciez !**

Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla il était plus de onze heure, elle eut peur sur le coup, peur d'être encore au club, là ba elle devait se lever a 9 heures pour se préparer pour la journée, faire le ménage et tout ce qu'on leur demandait. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle était chez elle maintenant, avec Oliver, elle trouva un papier sur la table de nuit, elle le prit et le déplia.

_**Je suis en train de m'entraîner si tu me cherches, le petit déjeuner t'attendra dans la salle à manger. J'ai demandé à mon cuisinier de te préparer quelque chose.**_

Elle sourit, se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire, enfila une chemise rose pâle et un pantalon blanc. Elle se sentait à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, le cuisinier était là, il allait débarrasser la table.

\- Oh, désolé mademoiselle… J'allais préparer un autre repas voyant que vous ne vous leviez pas…

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en présence de cet homme, quand il s'approcha pour remettre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, elle se recula.

\- Merci… Je n'ai pas très faim… Merci…

Elle sortit du salon et rejoignit Oliver dans son gymnase. Quand elle entra, il enfilait son T shirt, quand il la vit il sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va merci… Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Tu as bien mangé ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim…

Il entendit son ventre gargouiller, elle posa machinalement une main dessus comme pour cacher le bruit.

\- Félicity… ?

\- Désolée… Oliver…

\- Oui… Quoi ?

\- Le cuisinier…

\- Henry ?

\- Il était dans la salle avec moi… Mais être seule avec lui… Je n'ai rien contrôlé, j'ai eu peur… Pardon.

Il lui sourit. Il aurait du penser au fait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se trouver en compagnie de Henry, il lui faudrait du temps pour ne plus avoir peur des autres hommes. Elle arrivait déjà à supporter qu'ils restent seuls tout les deux, c'était déjà un gros progrès.

\- J'aurais du le prévoir, désolé…

\- J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir peur.

\- Je suis sur qu'un jour ça viendra… Tu pourras te trouver avec d'autres hommes sans avoir peur d'eux. Même si ça prends du temps.

Il entendit de nouveau son ventre gargouiller.

\- Viens… On va manger.

Ils sortirent de la maison, il voulait profiter de cette journée avec elle, lui faire plaisir en faisant tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'emmena dans des boutiques pour faire sa garde robe, elle ne voulait rien, mais il prit des vêtements qui pourraient lui plaire.

\- Laisse-toi aller pour une fois…

\- Mais ton argent… Ne le gaspille pas pour moi !

\- Je ne le gaspille pas… J'investis dans le bonheur de celle que j'aime…

Elle sourit et finalement céda. Elle choisi quelques tenues, mais sans plus. Il laissa faire, se disant qu'avec le temps, elle aurait plus confiance en elle. Elle ne le lâchait pas dans les rues, ne voulait pas essayer de vêtements dans les cabines d'essayage, elle avait peur d'être filmée, il comprit, elle pourrait essayer chez eux, et puis il connaissait sa taille.

\- Encore un dernier arrêt et on peut rentrer, enfin si tu veux sinon on peut se promener encore un peu…

\- Non… J'aimerais rentrer, je commence à être fatiguée.

\- Ok, alors un dernier arrêt.

Il lui tenait la main, elle le suivait sans rien dire. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule. Mais lui non plus ne la lâchait pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de téléphone.

\- Comme ça tu pourras me joindre quand tu veux.

\- Tu es sur ? Je risque d'appeler souvent… Juste pour me rassurer et entendre ta voix…

\- Je serais ravi que tu le fasses…

Il choisi un téléphone perfectionné, pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait avec. Elle sourit quand il lui mit le téléphone dans la main.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, elle alla ranger ses nouvelles affaires dans son armoire. Quand elle reçu un coup de fil. En voyant le nom elle sourit.

\- Tu sais que je suis à deux pas de toi…

\- Je sais, je voulais être sur que ton téléphone marche bien. Je serais dans le jardin si tu me cherches.

\- Ok… Je te rejoints quand j'ai fini.

Elle raccrocha, pendant ce temps Oliver pensait à sa nouvelle vie, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais pour garder Félicity, il serait prêt à tout, vraiment tout. Quand il se retourna il fut surprit de voir la fillette en souliers vernis.

\- Destiny !

\- Tu ne cherches pas à arrêter tout ça… A retourner dans la réalité que tu connais ?

\- Je ne sais même pas comment faire…

\- Elle t'a tout dit ?

\- Non… Elle me cache autre chose, mais j'attendrais qu'elle soit prête. Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi tu es toujours habillée pareil ?

\- C'est comme ça c'est tout.

\- Dis-moi… Destiny… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Elle est pas encore sauvée tu sais… Tu vas devoir attendre encore…

\- J'attendrais très longtemps si il le faut.

\- Oliver !

Il se retourna et la vit qui le cherchait. Il allait regarder de nouveau vers la petite mais elle avait encore disparu. Il se dirigea vers Félicity, il lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit là Félicity s'endormit sans la présence de Oliver à ses côtés. Mais elle fit un cauchemar horrible. Dans ce rêve un homme qu'elle connaissait bien s'approchait d'elle, il la plaquait violemment contre le sol, elle se débattait, il arracha ses vêtement avant de finalement entrer brusquement en elle.

\- NON !

Elle se réveilla en pleurs. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, Oliver entra à ce moment là, il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, elle avait le même regard qu'au tout début de leur rencontre. Elle tremblait. Il n'osait même pas la toucher.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien… Alors je ne vais pas te le demander… Je vais te ramener de l'eau… Ensuite je te laisserais dormir…

Il se leva, il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, elle était terrifiée. Elle se redressa et lui prit le bras, elle le tenait de ses deux mains tremblante. Elle avait peur, mais craignait encore plus de le voir s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Ne me laisse pas… Seule…

Sa voix était cassée, elle pleurait, il lui prit doucement les mains…

\- Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en pris…

_« Je t'en pris reste près de moi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Je sais que je t'aime… Je ne peux pas te le dire, quand je veux te le dire, ça ne sort pas… Mais je ne veux pas te perdre… Je sais que j'aurais souvent ces cauchemars, même en étant ici, mais je t'en pris… Reste près de moi… Continue de m'aimer, je t'en pris… »_

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui essuya doucement les larmes… Elle se rapprocha et se colla doucement à lui.

\- Reste avec moi je t'en pris…

\- Je reste là… Je ne te quitte pas.

\- Je lui faisais tellement confiance…

\- Chut… Ne dis rien…

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- Si… Mais seulement quand tu seras prête…

\- Je veux te le dire… Mais ne me laisse pas après…

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Mon beau père... Quand il a épousé ma mère j'ai été heureuse, ma mère était si heureuse avec lui, jusqu'à mes 16 ans tout allait bien… Mais un jour mon… Beau père… On était seul, il m'a dit de venir le voir, je l'ai suivis… Il a fermé la porte derrière. J'ai cru qu'il allait juste prendre des photos comme d'habitude… Mais… Mais… Il m'a fait tomber sur le sol et il m'a violé…

Il resta sans rien dire. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Tu as bien fais de partir de chez eux…

\- Je ne veux plus avoir peur… Je veux oublier… Je veux continuer à vivre, avec toi.

\- Tu crois que je te laisserais me quitter même en sachant la vérité ? Et puis ça je le sais déjà…

\- Je lui faisais confiance…

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, voulant qu'elle se calme.

\- Dis-moi… J'écoute…

\- La personne qui m'a fait entrer au club, c'est mon ex petit ami… Il m'a dit que tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'est de tenir compagnie à des hommes. J'ai accepté… Mais le premier client que j'ai eu… C'était mon beau père…

Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit, puis il la serra plus contre lui, elle sursauta un peu mais se détendit rapidement, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais ça… J'ai réussi à gagner ta confiance… Je ne veux pas la gâcher, je ne vais pas la gâcher. Je veux que tu finisses par ne plus avoir peur. Un jour j'espère que ça arrivera.

\- Moi aussi… Mais ne me déteste pas…

Il l'écarta doucement de lui.

\- Tu crois que je vais te détester ?

\- Mon beau père… M'a dit que maintenant, à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait, de tous ce que les autres me feront… Personne ne m'aimera…

\- Il avait tort… Moi je t'aime…

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher, même quand il voulu se lever. Il sourit et resta ainsi, elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Il aimait tellement cette femme, il se jura qu'il la protègerait coute que coute. Elle était tout pour lui, et quoi qu'elle ai vécu, même si c'était horrible, il ne pourrait jamais la détester.

\- Je veillerais toujours sur toi Félicity, tu verras... Tout finira par s'arranger mon amour. Je t'aime, ça ne cessera jamais.

Il la berça tendrement, veillant à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars, elle était si fragile. Il posa un léger baiser sur le front et s'allongea à ses côtés, il se laissa bercer par sa respiration et fini par s'endormir à son tour.

Quelques jours plus tard Félicity et Oliver étaient en ville, elle acceptait de sortir parfois, mais seulement avec lui. Ils mangeaient au restaurant, faisaient les boutiques, comme un vrai couple. Ce jour là Oliver voulait qu'elle se choisisse d'autres vêtements, elle commençait à être à l'aise avec ça et accepta de faire un peu de shopping pour elle. Elle se choisit deux tenues complètes sous le regard ravi de Oliver. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de tenues trop courte, ne se sentant pas à l'aise face au regard des gens. Il comprenait et la laisait choisir des tenues dans lesquelles elle se sentait bien.

Ca faisait près de dix minutes que la jeune femme se trouvait dans une cabine d'essyage, Oliver se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait d'entrer dans une cabine. Il se demandait si elle avait peur, si elle ne faisait pas un blocage. Il approcha de la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Félicity, tu vas bien ?

Aucune réponse. Il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

\- Hey... Réponds-moi, je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Oliver...

En entendant sa voix si faible, il n'hésita pas, il entra dans la cabine et la trouva accroupie sur le sol, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et tendit les bras où elle se réfugia sans hésiter.

\- On va rentrer.

\- Un homme était là... Un du club... Je l'ai reconnu... Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu...

\- Je comprends... Mais écoute-moi... Il est possible que tu en revois d'autre... Mais jamais plus ils ne te feront quoi que ce soit... J'y veillerais, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

\- J'ai essayé de me raisonner... Mais c'est trop dur...

Oliver la serra davantage contre lui, elle ne recula pas, bien au contraire.

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. On va rentrer à la maison. Et si cet homme est dehors et bien tu as ton garde du corps personnel maintenant.

\- Merci.

Il l'aida à se relever, prit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi, paya rapidement la vendeuse et ils quittèrent la boutique. Félicity colla son visage contre le torse d'Oliver quand elle apperçut de nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait peur.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit... Ne le laisse pas me voir... S'il te plaît...

Oliver passa ses bras autour d'elle et la fit sortir de la boutique sans qu'il ne la voit. En passant si près de lui il avait eu envie de le frapper jusqu'à le tuer... Mais il devait se retenir, pour elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il la détacha de lui doucement, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas arriver à me contrôler par moment... Parfois j'ai tellement peur encore...

\- Tu peux avoir peur, ce n'est pas un crime... Moi je suis là, je te protègerais... Toujours.

\- Merci.

\- On va rentrer.

Elle le retint doucement par la bras avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main.

\- Attends... J'aimerais aller quelque part avant... Si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sur, où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'aimerais changer de couleur de cheveux... Ca ne t'ennui pas ?

Il sourit et prit une mèche brune dans entre ses doigts. Sa chevelure blonde lui manquait, beaucoup. Il aimerait la retrouver, mais il ne devait pas la forcer.

\- Bien sur que non... Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Ils entrèrent dans un coiffeur assez chic, Oliver l'accompagne jusqu'aux fauteuils où elle s'installa. Un coiffeur s'approcha d'elle et Oliver la sentit aussitôt se tendre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement.

\- Je suis là... Mais on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et lui prit doucement le bout des doigts.

\- Restes près de moi...

\- Promis.

Félicity demanda une couleur blonde au grand plaisir d'Oliver, il ne le montra pas vraiment, mais il était ravi de ce choix. Il restait près d'elle pendant qu'on prenait soin de ses cheveux. Puis une voix se fit sentir derrière eux.

\- Oliver ?

Celui ci se retourna et sourit en voyant Laurel Lance qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Il resta près de Félicity mais se tourna vers son amie. Celle lui l'enlaça tendrement sous le regard envieux de Félicity. Elle voyait tout dans le miroir devant elle, elle était jalouse de cette femme qui enlaçait ainsi Oliver. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui présenta la jeune femme.

\- Félicity, voici une amie, Laurel. On se connaît depuis le lycée.

\- Enchantée.

Oliver restait près d'elle comme il lui avait promis. Le coiffeur s'affairait sur sa cliente et la jeune femme semblait se détendre de plus en plus.

\- C'est ta petite amie Oliver ?

\- En effet.

La jeune femme sourit, bien qu'il n'y avait rien de physique entre eux, elle aimait qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble, faisaient tout ensemble, dormaient même parfois ensemble. Enfin assez souvent même...

\- Je dois y aller, ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi. Au revoir.

Laurel partit laissant le couple seul. Le coiffeur venait juste de finir. Félicity se releva et se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es parfaite. Enfin... Encore plus qu'avant.

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils étaient couchés depuis un moment, Félicity ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle voulait le sentir près d'elle, sentir sa présence, elle en avait besoin. Elle se leva de son lit, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea doucement vers celle d'Oliver, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien, mais appréhendait toujours d'y aller, par peur de le déranger.

La jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la chambre, elle le voyait étendu dans son lit, il avait l'air de dormir. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'asseya sur le bord du lit et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit. Sa seule présence ici la rassurait. Elle le vit se réveiller doucement. Il se redressa et sourit.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

\- Non... Je voulais juste...

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je veux juste... Etre près de toi... Je me sens mieux quand tu es là...

Il sourit et ouvrit la couverture en lui tenant toujours la main. Il se rallongea et la guida avec lui. Elle sourit et s'allongea, elle remarquait qu'il gardait une distance entre elle et lui, elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle voulait être près de lui, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête contre son torse, il sourit et passa son bras derrière elle pour la sentir encore plus, il se repprocha aussitôt son geste oubliant sa peur.

\- Reste... J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras... Juste quand c'est toi...

Il remit sa main dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Laurel ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez été ensemble tout les deux... Pas vrai ?

\- Oui... Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Avant le naufrage.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il la serra encore plus, heureux de ne pas la sentir se tendre sous son contact.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas elle que j'aime. C'est toi.

\- Pourtant avec elle tu pourrais...

\- Hey... Je ne veux que toi... Juste toi. Ne pense pas à ça s'il te plaît.

\- Désolée... Parfois je me dis que tu serais mieux sans moi...

\- Tu te trompes... Je serais brisé sans toi...

\- Moi aussi...

Il sourit et la sentit se rapprocher encore plus près, ils étaient totalement collé l'un à l'autre, heureux... Oliver était heureux qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, jamais. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, paisibles, amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin là Oliver était dans sa salle d'entraînement, Félicity dormait encore, la jeune femme dormait beaucoup le matin, sans doute qu'elle rattrapait le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'elle avait eu avant qu'il ne la rencontre. A des moments il lui arrivait même d'oublier que ce n'était pas sa vraie réalité, que ce n'était réel tout ça, que quelque part ailleurs, vivait une Félicity qui n'avait pas autant souffert... Mais ça c'était juste de temps en temps. Après il se rappelait, même si elle commençait à aller mieux...

Il fut surpris par une petite voix qui venait de derrière lui.

\- Salut !

Il se retourna et vit Destiny qui lui souriait. Il lui sourit à son tour et s'abaissa à son niveau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien et toi Oliver ?

\- Très bien aussi.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Très heureux... Je vis avec la femme que j'aime. Elle me fait confiance, elle commence à avoir de moins en moins peur... Tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Destiny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si un jour on redevient comme avant, on oubliera tout ça ?

\- Oui... Mais il y aura d'autres souvenirs à la place.

\- Ok.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, elle fait un cauchemar...

Oliver ne chercha même pas à comprendre qu'il retourna dans la maison et qu'il se dirigea aussitôt où se trouvait la jeune femme. Il pouvait l'entendre remuer dans son lit et même crier. Il entra dans la chambre et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais il devait la réveiller, la sortir de son cauchemar.

\- Je suis là, réveille-toi...

Elle essayait de le repousser, ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans ces moments là.

\- C'est moi... Juste moi... Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Il la tenait doucement contre lui, craignant qu'elle lui dise de partir, de la laisser, de ne pas la toucher. Mais elle s'accrocha à lui, à ses bras qui la tenait tendrement contre lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule...

\- Jamais.

\- Tu n'étais plus là... Tu n'étais pas là pour me protéger d'eux... Ne me laisse pas... Laisse-moi rester avec toi...

Il la détacha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues tout en lui essuyant doucement les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son cauchemar. Il la rapprocha de lui doucement, elle ne se tendait pas, continuait juste de pleurer en se rappelant son horrible rêve.

\- Je ne te dirais jamais de partir, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

\- Oui...

\- Et je te protègerais. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel. Moi je le suis.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui, elle passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra fort. Il la laissa faire et restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis il se décida à lui poser une question, qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle avait fait plusieurs fois des cauchemars ou Oliver l'a laissait et il voulait la rassurer du mieux que possible.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur... Je veux effacer chacune de tes peurs.

\- Un jour... Tu trouveras quelqu'un... Qui te donnera ce que moi je ne peux pas... Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Mais je ne le supporterais pas... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il l'éloigne de lui doucement, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit. Il comprenait ses peurs, depuis des années tout ceux qui l'approchaient l'abandonnaient, la laissaient, lui faisaient du mal... Elle craignait que ça recommence.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, j'aurais déjà pu partir, voir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je te veux toi, je veux continuer de t'aimer chaque jours de ma vie. Félicity... Laisse-moi t'aimer... Tu verras, tu seras heureuse.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux avant de le regarder tendrement.

\- Je le suis déjà.

Il la reprit dans ses bras, elle le serra à son tour. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule, mais elle savait qu'il serait toujours là, à chaque seconde, chaque minute... Toujours.

Aujourd'hui Laurel devait venir chez eux, elle avait demander à voir un peu son ami, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout les deux. Il avait accepté, et puis Félicity se sentait à peu près à l'aise avec elle.

Laurel était certaine qu'elle avait déjà vu la jeune femme avant leur première rencontre au coiffeur, elle en était sure, et elle avait raison. Elle l'avait croisé près de ce club accompagné d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce genre de fille puisse cottoyer son ami... Elle devait le protéger et devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, pour toujours. Elle devait faire en sorte de se retrouver seule avec elle, loin d'Oliver.

Elle était au manoir, la première personne qu'elle vit fut la jeune femme justement. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu voudrais venir faire du shopping avec moi ? J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître si tu veux bien ?

Oliver était surpris, et ne savait pas comment la jeune femme réagirait, étrangement, elle acquiesca en souriant. Avant de partir, elle s'avança vers Oliver et lui sourit.

\- Je dois essayer de sortir sans toi... Mais si j'ai besoin...

\- Je viendrais... Appelle-moi peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

\- Merci.

Elle lui avait posé un baiser sur la joue avant de se retourner vers Laurel qui attendait.

Félicity avait pris son courage à deux mains en acceptant de sortir avec Laurel, sans Oliver à ses côtés, mais la jeune femme avait une toute autre idée en tête. Une fois seules, loin de la maison, Laurel avait dit des choses à Félicity pour qu'elle quitte Oliver, elle avait menacé la jeune femme de tout dire de son passé à la presse si elle ne quittait pas son ami. Félicity ne pouvait pas supporter ça, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Oliver avoir des soucis à cause d'elle. Alors elle devait partir, elle devait quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé... Ca lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Oliver fut surpris de ne pas voir Félicity revenir avec Laurel, elle lui avait manqué durant l'après midi, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop posséssif. Quand il ne l'avait pas vu franchir la porte il avait sentit un pincement au cœur si grand qu'il avait cru sentir un malaise, il craignait quelque chose...

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Je t'ai débarassé d'elle Oliver.

\- Laurel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je lui ai juste parlé, elle est plus futée que ce que je croyais. Elle n'a pas chercher à tergiverser. Elle est juste partie comme ça.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Dis-le moi maintenant !

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui elle est ? Je veux dire vraiment ? Tu sais d'où elle vient ? Moi je le sais, alors je lui ai dit que si elle ne partait pas je dirais à tout le monde...

\- Je le sais ! Je sais qui elle est Laurel... Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire... Elle est ma vie tu comprends ça ?!

\- Oliver... Cette fille n'est pas pour toi, loin de là.

\- Non Laurel, tu n'as pas à te mêler de notre vie, ok ? Félicity et moi c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre... Elle est tout pour moi !

Oliver partit en claquant la porte, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne décroche.

\- Mon amour où es-tu ?

_\- Oliver..._

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi où tu es...

_\- Au restaurant... Là où on s'est vu la première fois..._

\- Ok... Reste où tu es s'il te plaît... Je viens te chercher.

_\- Non... Oliver..._

\- S'il te plaît...

_\- D'accord._

Il raccrocha et monta dans sa voiture et fonça sur les lieux sans se soucier des exès de vitesse. Il devait la voir au plus vite. Une fois sur place il se gara, il descendit de voiture et la vit assise à une table, elle tourna la tête au même moment et le vit. Il reprit son téléphone et attendit qu'elle décroche. Quand ce fut fait, ils se regardaient de loin en même temps qu'ils se parlaient. De là où il était, Oliver pourvait voir que la jeune femme avait pleuré, et pleurait sans doute encore, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça et voulait courir vers elle pour la consoler, mais elle devait faire le premier pas, c'était à elle de faire ce pas en avant.

\- Ne me quitte pas Félicity...

_\- Oliver..._

\- Non, écoute-moi... Je me fiche que le monde entier sache comment on s'est rencontrés... Je me fiche du regard que les autres porteront sur moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire... J'ai besoin de toi, près de moi.

_\- Je ne veux pas qu'on dise du mal de on epprends comment j'ai vécu avant, ton nom sera sali..._

\- Je m'en contre fiche absolument. C'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je serais brisé si je te perdais. Je t'aime... Je t'en pris rentre à la maison avec moi...

A l'entente de ces moments la jeune femme ne résista pas, ne lui en fallut pas plus, elle se leva de sa place, sortit du restaurant et alla vers lui en courant, elle le voulait, elle voulait être avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Elle le vit lui ouvrit les bras où elle se réfugia sans hésiter. Elle passa ses bras autour de cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il sourit et passa les siens dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait vers lui de la sorte. La première fois qu'elle venait dans ses bras aussi vite sans hésitation, il en était heureux, vraiment heureux.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Félicity... Plus jamais.

Devant son silence il l'écarta doucement de lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues et un léger baiser sur le front. Elle ne se braqua pas et ferma les yeux à ce contact.

\- Je t'en pris... J'ai cru mourir en sachant que tu étais partie... Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas d'où ils se connaissaient avant, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit, mais elle savait que ça l'avait marqué, détruit, et elle ne voulait plus lui faire vivre ça. Un jour elle savait qu'il lui dirait tout, elle devait être patiente.

\- Je te le promets Oliver... Je ne le referais plus...

Elle posa une main sur celle qui était toujours sur sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était revenu, encore une fois, pour elle, il était revenu la chercher pour la ramener chez lui. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle aimait cet homme, savait qu'il était tout pour elle, savait que rien ne pourrait dépasser ça. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui souffla ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

\- Je t'aime...

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il essuya le reste des larmes qui avaient coulé tout en lui souriant. Il la vit se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle était presque collé à son torse, elle tenait sa veste des mains comme une enfant qui avait peur de se perdre. Oliver lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et monta sa main entre eux deux, paume vers le haut...

\- On rentre ?

Il attendait qu'elle prenne de lui même cette main qu'il lui tendait. Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture où ils montèrent afin de rentrer chez eux.

Une fois la porte franchie Oliver aida la jeune femme à retirer son manteau, il le rangea. Elle se sentait aimé, protégée, gâtée. Il faisait vraiment tout pour elle. Ils furent dérangés par Laurel qui arriva dans l'entrée en les ayant entendus. Oliver lança un regard noir à son « amie », il sentit Félicity se tendre, il s'avança vers elle et lui posa un léger baiser sur le front puis il se tourna vers Laurel.

\- Tu es allée trop loin... Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi Laurel. Vraiment... Mais Félicity est ma vie... Tu n'y changeras rien, si tu ne supportes pas l'idée de me voir avec elle, alors ne reviens plus. Et si tu veux vraiment tout dire à la presse, et bien vas-y, je me fiche que le monde sache la vérité. Mais tu perdras mon amitié. Si tu me demande de choisir entre elle et toi... Je n'hésite pas, pas une seule seconde.

Félicity était surprise d'entendre ce qu'Oliver venait de dire, bien sur elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la choisirait à la place d'une amie d'enfance.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la conduisit à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte il allait repartir quand elle le retint par le bras.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

Il sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

\- J'en meure d'envie...

\- Je veux que tu restes...

Il entra avec elle dans la chambre en souriant. Il n'était pas encore très tard et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait sommeil. Oliver s'allongea sur le lit encore tout habillé, la jeune femme le rejoignit, un peu plus hésitante et se mit contre lui. Elle aimait sa présence, juste sentir son contact.

\- Je me sens... Soulagée tu sais...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'aime... Depuis que je te l'ai dit, je me sens libérée...

Il sourit et tendit son bras pour qu'elle se rapproche encore plus de lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je te comprends, j'ai ressenti ça la première fois que je te l'ai dit.

Oliver hésita un moment avant de se lever. Il lui sourit en le faisant mais elle ne comrpenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Il y a une promesse que j'aimerais qu'on se fasse toi et moi. Tu veux bien ?

Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait exactement.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui... Même si...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit contre ce doigt et il s'assit juste à ses côtés.

\- Ferme tes yeux.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait en souriant. Elle avait entièrement confiance en lui et savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés il sortit un petit objet de sa poche. Un anneau, en argent avec trois diamants entouré de deux saphir. La bague de sa mère. Il la lui glissa au doigt. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise. Elle regarda son doigt ou était posé l'anneau.

\- Oliver...

\- Ceci est une promesse Félicity. Je ne te laisserais jamais... Jamais. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

\- C'est trop je ne peux pas...

\- Accepte-le... Je te promets de ne jamais te quitter, de ne jamais te faire souffrir. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je te promets de ne jamais te quitter... Je ne le referais plus... Mais cet anneau...

\- C'est notre promesse, de toujours être là. Un jour, dans l'avenir... J'aimerais que cet anneau signife plus... Si tu le veux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup...

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle en fit de même. Cet anneau était juste une promesse, une simple promesse, mais pour le moment ça suffisait. Il était trop tôt pour elle comme pour lui de penser à autre chose, mais cette promesse était tout, signifiait tout et les amènerait à rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

**Voilà ! Bon chapitre bien plus court que les autres hein, mais vous allez avoir 9 chapitre au lieu de 7 alors vous devez être contents XD**

**PS : dsl pour les fan de Laurel hein, je l'aime bien en plus ( de plus en plus ) XD**

**Reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, voilà la suite ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, ce chapitre est l'un de mes favoris, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

_Trois mois plus tard_

Depuis trois mois, elle faisait de moins en moins de cauchemarS, elle souriait bien plus et acceptait même qu'il la prenne dans ses bras sans qu'il lui demande. Elle ne se tendait plus dans ces cas là, elle savait que c'était lui, quand il la prenait dans ses bras elle souriait, posait ses mains sur les siennes et ils restaient ainsi un moment, l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Oliver ne la reconnaissait pas, mais dans le bon sens, quand il l'avait rencontré, elle était triste, semblait enfoncé dans un puis sans fond, mais là, elle était rayonnante, souriante, semblait revivre. Il en était plus qu'heureux.

Oliver avait souvent revu Destiny, elle venait le voir de temps en temps, mais il ne demandait plus rien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Ce soir là, il avait prévu une petite soirée tranquille, un dîner au chandelle juste tout les deux. Il lui avait acheté une petite robe rouge pour la soirée. Elle vit le carton sur son lit, elle sourit et vint l'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit la robe en question. Il la gâtait tellement, au début elle était gênée, mais plus maintenant, elle savait qu'il aimait lui faire plaisir, il aimait la rendre heureuse. Elle vit le petit mot glissé en dessous de la robe. Elle reconnut tout de suite son écriture.

_**Petite robe pour une soirée en tête à tête, je sais on en a souvent. **__**  
**__**Mais je voulais le faire.**__**  
**__**Je t'aime.**_

Elle enfila la robe, elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux lâcher, elle se recoiffa juste un peu. Elle sourit en voyant l'anneau toujours à son doigt, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le soir de leur promesse. Elle se souvint quand Laurel l'avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait demandé si c'était une bague de fiançailles. Félicity n'avait pas su quoi dire, elle aurait voulu dire oui, mais elle était juste une promesse, Oliver avait sourit, prit sa main portant l'anneau, posé un léger baiser dessus et avait répondu tout simplement « bien sur que oui... ». La jeune femme avait été surprise mais n'avait rien dit en voyant le regard sincère d'Oliver. Laurel était partie en courant. Elle sourit en repensant à ce souvenir, la bague était devenue bien plus alors que rien avait vraiment changé entre eux, ils étaient restés au même point, Oliver ne lui demandait rien. Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre pour le rejoindre dans le salon, il avait allumé plein de bougies et il avait allumé la musique, une douce mélodie flottait dans la pièce.

\- Tu veux danser ?

Elle sourit et accepta. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi… Ce soir là, il voulait tester quelque chose, mais il devait lui demander avant. Une fois la musique finie il se détacha doucement d'elle.

\- Félicity ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais te donner un baiser ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle craignait sa réaction à elle si il l'embrassait. Elle avait l'habitude de ses bras autour d'elle, de ses mains dans les siennes... Mais ses lèvres... Elle avait peur de se brusquer et de le repousser. Ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas.

\- Oliver…

\- Si tu ne veux pas… J'attendrais encore… Mais sache que je veux juste un baiser…

Elle réfléchi un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête. Elle aussi voulait un baiser. Il sourit, posa ses mains sur ses joues approcha son visage du sien et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue d'abord, puis sur son nez, et enfin un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la sentit se tendre, mais elle se détendit presque aussitôt. Il se recula, cherchant l'autorisation de lui donner un vrai baiser, elle sourit et approcha elle-même de lui. Il sourit à son tour et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, même si elle se tendait un peu, elle le laissa faire, elle appréciait la sensation, il était doux, tendre, loin d'être brutal comme les autres.

Voyant qu'elle se laissait faire Oliver entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, délicatement, il ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire, elle entrouvrit à son tour les lèvres, légèrement, Oliver sourit et rendit ce baiser bien plus passionné. Il caressa sa langue tendrement mais passionnément, elle était heureuse, se sentait bien. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et essaya de répondre au baiser. Oliver cessa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il inclina légèrement sa tête dans l'autre sens et l'embrassa à nouveau. Félicity était heureuse, il ne tentait rien d'autre, il avait juste glissé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Quand il rompit définitivement le baiser, il lui posa un baiser sur le front et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Désolé…

Elle était surprise.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Je ne voulais qu'un baiser, j'en ai eu deux…

Elle sourit, se redressa un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça… Je vais bien… Tu sais, je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un, en tout cas pas comme ça… Merci.

\- De rien… Mais je n'aurais pas du… J'avais promis de ne pas te demander plus…

\- Je le voulais aussi… Depuis un moment… Mais j'avais peur de mal réagir… Je ne veux pas te repousser...

Il sourit, ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

\- Je m'en veux tu sais…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu me dis toujours que tu m'aimes… Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais... Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Hey... Je te l'ai dit... Je ne veux pas de ça... Je te veux toi et rien d'autre. Je peux vivre ainsi, je te le jure.

\- Un jour... Je voudrais vraiment essayer...

\- Si un jour tu le veux, on essaiera... Pour le moment, je veux juste te serrer contre moi.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras dans son dos. Elle aimait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus... Mais elle avait peur, pas de lui mais de mal réagir... Elle chassa ses idées de son esprit quand elle sentit les bras d'Oliver la serrer contre lui tendrement.

Ils restèrent de nouveau un moment ainsi. Simplement l'un contre l'autre à s'enlacer. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et commença à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle sentit aussitôt un vide alors elle lui demanda ce qu'elle lui demandait si souvent maintenant.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ?

Il sourit et tendit la main vers elle, main qu'elle prit aussitôt avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre du jeune homme. C'était presque devenue leur chambre, même si les affaires de la jeune femme se trouvait encore dans la sienne au bout du couloir, elle passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce soir là, Oliver enlaça Félicity, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre comme si souvent maintenant. Il ne tentait jamais rien avec elle. Pas une caresse, pas un baiser. Il la tenait juste dans ses bras et veillait à ce qu'elle dorme bien.

\- Je pense que bientôt, je te raconterais toute l'histoire… Je sais que tu me fais confiance… Mais c'est moi qui ai peur de te le dire maintenant… Tu pourras attendre ?

\- Bien sur… Autant de temps que tu auras besoin.

Cette histoire semblait vraiment lui faire peur, il craignait de lui en parler et elle le comprenait que trop bien. Elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il voudrait, et puis même s'il ne lui dirait rien, elle s'en fichait... Tant qu'elle pouvait le garder près d'elle.

A l'extérieur, se tenait une petite fille en robe bleue et en souliers vernies, elle sourit. Une femme s'approcha d'elle.

\- Destiny… Tu étais vraiment sure de toi… Et tu avais raison.

\- Tu vas pas m'empêcher hein ?

\- Non… Tu es jeune, mais tu travailles bien… Tu as réussi à les réunir malgré le destin horrible qui leur a été donné.

\- Je suis là pour aider des gens comme eux… Mais pourquoi je peux pas choisir comment les réunir ?

\- Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir Destiny…

\- J'ai pas envie que ça finisse mal pour eux…

\- Je le sais petit ange… C'est à eux d'en décider. Mais ils ont l'air bien parti non ?

\- Oui… Mais si ils veulent redevenir comme avant… Ils sauront pas ce qu'ils vivent maintenant, ni moi…

\- Je sais Destiny… Espère… Tu ne peux faire que ça.

\- Merci de m'aider… La haut ils veulent pas, ils disent que c'est sans espoir…

\- Tu es notre plus jeune ange… Et la plus mignonne… Ils pensent que tu es trop jeune c'est tout…

\- Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt s'unir pour de bon…

\- Je le pense aussi. On rentre ?

La petite fille prit la main de son amie, ils chantèrent tout les deux une petite chansonnette

_**Aussi loin que porte l'espoir**__**  
**__**Aussi loin que va mon désespoir**__**  
**__**Je t'aime à en mourir**__**  
**__**Alors laisse-moi te sourire**__**  
**__**Je veux te donner mon cœur**__**  
**__**Tu es mon âme sœur**_

Ensemble ils disparurent dans la nuit, laissant deux amoureux dormir tranquillement dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés, elle regarda partout dans la chambre mais il n'était pas là. Elle trouva juste une lettre à coté d'elle. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit.

_Mon amour,__  
__Ne crois pas que je me sois enfui, même si ça en a tout l'air d'accord ? Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, enfin pas vraiment, je dois te dire la vérité, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je t'aime ça tu le sais. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je ne t'ai jamais menti, pas une seule fois.___

_Tu m'as demandé si on se connaissait la réponse est oui. Je vais tout t'écrire là. ___

_On s'est rencontré i ans, peu après mon retour de l'île, je suis devenu Arrow... Je sais qu'il a disparu, mais c'était moi. Et tu travaillais avec moi, on arrêtait les criminels ensemble, on faisait du bon travail. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, tu m'as repoussé, je ne t'en veux pas, tu mérites d'être le plus heureuse possible. Tu as commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un, un gars bien, vraiment mais je me suis mis à penser que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors je suis sorti avec une autre fille… Rien de sérieux… Mais tu l'as su on s'est fortement disputés, tu as dit que tu serais plus heureuse si tu ne m'avais pas connu, je t'ai répondu que tu avais sans doute raison, et que si tu le voulais on ferait comme si on ne se connaissait pas à partir de maintenant… Tu as accepté…___

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime…___

_Quand je suis sorti de chez toi, j'ai rencontré une fille, une gamine… Elle m'a dit que j'aurais ce que je voulais… Quand je me suis réveillé, tout avait changé, personne autour de moi ne te connaissait, rien, tu avais disparu, il ne me restait que mes souvenir… J'ai revu cette gamine, et elle m'a dit que je devais te retrouver pour tout arranger… Je t'ai retrouvé, et quand j'ai vu ce que tu avais enduré, à cause de moi, j'ai voulu mourir… Disparaître… Je pensais que comme ça, tout redeviendrais comme avant… Mais si je me trompais ? Alors je devais te sauver… Pardonne-moi, tu as vécu tout ça à cause de moi… Déteste-moi autant que tu veux mon amour… J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant… Mais qu'on soit tout les deux, comme maintenant, sans ces souvenirs qui te font souffrir…_

\- Tu pourras lui pardonner ?

Félicity pleurait, elle leva les yeux brusquement et vit une petite fille en robe bleue et en souliers vernis.

\- Tu es qui ?

\- Tu pourras alors ?

\- La petite fille dont il parle dans la lettre ?

\- Oui, c'est moi… Désolée pour tout ça… J'ai pas choisi ce destin… Ce qui t'es arrivé… C'est pas moi qui décide…

\- Oliver… Dit la vérité ?

\- Oui… Il pleure tout de suite… Je l'entends…

\- Où il est ?

\- Tu veux le voir ?

\- Bien sur que oui… Où est-il ?

\- Il a peur… Que tu le détestes…

\- Je ne le déteste pas… Si ce qu'il dit est vrai… C'est aussi de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé… C'est moi qui ai dit ces horreurs en première… J'aimerais me souvenir de tout ça…

\- C'est possible… Mais moi j'ai pas assez de pouvoir… Désolée…

\- Dis-moi où il est s'il te plaît…

\- Je vais t'emmener.

Une femme apparut juste à côté de la petite fille, Félicity fut surprise, mais elle était calme, elle n'avait pas peur.

\- Destiny… Tu me réveilles…

\- Tu peux nous emmener jusqu'à lui ? Je suis trop petite…

\- Oh… Pas de soucis.

Elle prit la main de la fillette et celle-ci tendit la main à Félicity…

\- Viens… On va le voir…

Elle lui prit la main sans hésiter. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se trouvait dans la rue, près de l'ancienne fonderie, elle y avait vécu en tant que SDF quelques jours avant d'aller dans ce club. Oliver se tenait là, elle le vit essuyer une larme rapidement.

\- Tu dois pas lui mentir, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ?

\- A Oliver… Si tu lui mens… Ça va tout détruire. Tu sais… Tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de ça… Mais lui aussi, en plus de toi… Il a perdu deux personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pas autant que toi… Mais quand même.

Félicity se tourna vers lui et commença à marcher. Puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Je ne peux pas le détester… C'est tout le contraire…

Elle continua son chemin laissant la petite fille et son amie toute seule l'une contre l'autre. La fillette se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui Destiny ?

\- Si ça fini un jour… Ce destin là… Tu crois que ça ira pour tout le monde ?

\- Tu parles de ce qu'on a pas le droit de dire ?

La petite essuya ses yeux d'où des larmes commençaient à tomber. Elle hocha la tête, son amie se baissa à son niveau.

\- J'espère que oui…

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur…

\- C'est normal Destiny…

Félicity était juste devant Oliver, il ne l'avait pas vu, il était à genoux, les yeux baissés, elle voulait le serrer contre elle comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle. Alors elle se baissa et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je ne te déteste pas… Bien au contraire… Mais je n'ai pas tout compris…

Il releva les yeux en la sentant l'enlacer, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, un peu brusquement, il voulait la sentir près de lui. Il se rendit compte de son geste et voulu se reculer, mais c'est elle qui le garda dans ses bras.

\- Félicity…

\- Quand c'est toi qui me prend dans tes bras… Je n'ai pas peur… Tu m'as sauvé, consolé… Rassuré. Aujourd'hui laisse-moi le faire pour toi, d'accord ?

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il pleurait, se remémorant tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis ce changement de vie. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lui pleurant et elle le consolant.

Quand il se séparèrent, il la vit sourire, il crut qu'elle n'avait pas lut la lettre à son attitude.

\- Je suis là… Je ne te quitterais pas…

Il sourit.

\- C'est moi qui te dis ça d'habitude…

\- Je le sais… Échangeons les rôles aujourd'hui…

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, il devait tout lui dire maintenant, ils se mirent dans le canapé, il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs voyait l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, il caressait l'anneau tendrement résistant à l'envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'enlever maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité... Il craignait qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui et il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Elle retira sa main et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Notre promesse, tu te souviens...

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir brisé...

\- Pas du tout... Je veux qu'on continue comme avant Oliver... Tu dis à tout ceux qu'on croise qu'on est fiancés... Tu veux que ça s'arrête ?

\- Jamais !

Elle sourit et glissa doucement ses mains sur son torse.

\- Alors ne pense pas à retirer cet anneau... Je ne veux jamais l'enlever...

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, il caressa doucement son dos. Elle se laissait faire et le laissait prendre son temps. Il lui raconta tout, leur dispute, son désarroi quand il avait su qu'elle n'existait plus. Sa peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, sa peur qu'elle lui en veuille. Elle ne dit rien, même quand il eut fini.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non… Honnêtement… Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que ce genre de choses pouvaient se produire ? Moi aussi, j'ai dit que ce serait bien qu'on fasse comme si on ne se connaissait pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver…

\- Mais…

\- Non… Pas de mais… Tu as fais ce vœu c'est vrai… Mais moi aussi… Et maintenant, je veux juste qu'on reste comme on est maintenant. Pas toi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux vivre avec toi comme maintenant… Seulement j'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne vives pas toutes ces horreurs…

\- Moi aussi… Mais avec toi, je revis… Une troisième fois avec cette histoire… Alors merci…

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ?

\- La petite fille…

\- Destiny ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, avec son amie…

\- Alors ils sont deux…

\- Hum… Elle a dit que tu avais perdu deux autres personne à part moi… C'est vrai… Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai des amis, mais depuis que tout a commencé je ne les ai pas vu, jamais. L'un d'eux, Diggle était marié à une très bonne amie et il avait une fille de 18 mois, Sara, mais sa fille et sa femme Lyla…

Sa voix se brisa, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Lyla est morte il y a trois ans, et Sara n'existe plus...

Oliver était perdu, elle le voyait comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il se sentait coupable de tout, avait peur de tout également, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda tendrement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver… Ne t'en veux pas…

\- Mais…

\- Elle a raison !

Il se retournèrent et virent Destiny et son amie. La petite s'avança vers eux, toujours en robe bleue et en souliers vernis.

\- Destiny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on peut faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Félicity le regarda un moment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant recommencer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Tu veux tellement oublier ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Seulement, je ne veux pas que toi tu vives en ayant vécu tout ça…

\- Je vivrais avec… Tant que tu seras avec moi. Si tout redeviens comme avant… On ne sera peut-être jamais comme maintenant…

\- Si tout redeviens comme avant… La première chose que je ferais, c'est de courir te voir pour te demander pardon… En espérant que tu veuilles bien de moi…

\- Et si tu te souviens pas ?

\- Même si je ne me souviens pas… Je t'aime… Depuis très longtemps… Bien avant cette histoire. Et cette raison suffira à me faire revenir vers toi.

\- Vous vous disputez encore ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la petite qui semblait ennuyé de leur discussion.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je peux pas faire redevenir tout comme avant, c'est pas possible. Mais c'est possible que tout rechange encore un jour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un jour vous pouvez vous réveiller et que tout soit différent.

\- Mais si on ne veut pas !

\- Alors vous pourrez rester comme ça, où revenir comme avant, mais c'est pas moi qui décide… Mais vous vous souviendrez tout les deux normalement.

\- Mais on ne peut pas changer comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est pas moi qui décide non plus.

La petite partie, son amie aussi, Félicity baissait les yeux. Oliver s'approcha, il s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains, quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle pleurait, il lui essuya doucement ses larmes.

Ne pleures pas… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer… Je me suis juré de ne plus te faire pleurer...

\- Dis-moi… Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? Tu sais bien que oui… Je t'aime… Ça ne changera pas.

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu changer de vie ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux me souvenir que tu m'aimes à ce point… Me souvenir que tu es toujours près de moi… Savoir que tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi jusque là, ne disparaîtra jamais.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle voulu le repousser mais il la garda dans ses bras, tendrement, sans la brusquer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le repoussait, ça lui faisait mal mais il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il la serra encore plus contre son cœur.

\- Calme-toi… S'il te plaît… Ecoute-moi bien… Même si tu oublies… Je sais que tu m'aimes… Et je sais que ça ne changera pas, alors dis-moi, rassure-moi est-ce que ton amour pour moi changera ?

Il s'éloigna doucement, lui prit de nouveau les mains. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non… Jamais…

\- Alors, ne t'inquiète pas… Si jamais je me réveille demain comme avant… Je sais qu'en allant te voir, tu me diras que tu m'aimes… Et je te dirais… Que moi aussi je t'aime…

\- Tu veux bien me reprendre dans tes bras ?

Il sourit et la serra fort contre lui, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra à son tour. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, il aimait vraiment la prendre dans ses bras, il aimerait vraiment plus… Mais il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui demander… Alors il se contentait de la serrer contre lui. Ça lui suffisait. Il se sentit rapidement à l'étroit… Il se recula un peu brusquement, le regard qu'il lui lança fit de la peine à Félicity… Il se retourna et s'enfuit… Il alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer.

**Tada ! Ca y'est tout est révélé, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Au début je voulais que Félicity soit furieuse et tout... Mais franchement comme elle le dit, qui pouvait se douter que ça arriverait ? La suite très vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver était toujours dans sa chambre, les yeux fermés, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui voulaient couler. Il aimerait vraiment plus… Mais sa promesse était plus important que ses envies… Que son désir pour elle, que son amour pour elle.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau très froide, presque glacé, il devait se calmer. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, il était encore habillé, mais il devait se calmer. Il resta sous la douche un bon moment, à trembler, il n devait pas se montrer comme ça devant elle, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne devait pas rompre sa promesse.

Pendant ce temps Félicity était toujours assise sur son lit. Elle réfléchi à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'avait senti elle aussi, contre elle… Elle comprenait, ça lui arrivait parfois de partir comme ça, elle ne comprenait pas, mais maintenant, elle savait. Elle aussi, avait parfois envie de plus avec lui, d'aller plus loin… Mais elle hésitait, elle avait peur, pas de lui, mais de comment elle pourrait réagir, peur de se mettre à se braquer, peur de trembler, peur de s'affoler, de ne voir que ceux qui avaient abusé d'elle et pas l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle décida de se relever, ça faisait près d'une demi heure qu'il était parti. Elle devait lui faire confiance… Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas comme ça avec elle, que si elle disait non, il arrêterait.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendait la douche couler. Elle voulu s'approcher, juste pour être sur qu'il allait bien. Qu'il ne s'en voulait pas. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir de vapeur sortir, elle ouvrit doucement.

\- Oliver ça va ?

\- Va t-en, s'il te plaît…

Elle allait repartir, mais elle se décida à prendre la poignée et à ouvrir, elle le vit assis dans la douche, habillé. Elle ouvrit rapidement la cabine et éteignit l'eau, elle remarqua que celle-ci était très froide.

\- Tu vas attraper froid… Sors de là…

Elle prit une serviette et la posa autour de lui.

\- Lève-toi…

Il ne fit rien… Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, elle le fit relever les yeux vers elle, il ne pleurait pas… Mais elle voyait qu'il le voulait. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Juste pour le rassurer, qu'il sache qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Quand elle se recula, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

\- Ne t'en veux pas…

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'en veux pas… Puisque moi je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais…

\- Je le sais… Mais ne le sois pas. Lève-toi s'il te plaît…

Il se leva, il était gelé. Elle lui sécha les cheveux et l'aida à se coucher, il avait l'air épuisé. Elle resta un moment près de lui avant de quitter sa chambre.

Ce soir là, elle avait prit une décision, elle voulait avancer, ne plus avoir peur. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Oliver, elle savait qu'il était réveillé. Elle ouvrit la porte, sans avoir peur, le voulant vraiment.

\- Oliver ?

Il leva les yeux quand il la vit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement. S'assit sur le lit et vint l'embrasser tendrement, puis plus passionnément, il ne fit rien pour la repousser, il était étonné, il ne voulait pas la repousser, mais quand il sentit sa main se poser sur sa poitrine torse nue il la repoussa doucement.

\- Non… Félicity… Je ne veux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ta première fois…

\- Tu ne veux pas à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? C'est ça ? Tu trouves que je suis...

\- Non mon amour… Non… Je veux juste attendre que tu sois prête, que tu le veuilles vraiment. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien… Je peux vivre ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'aimer.

\- Je le veux vraiment Oliver... Je veux que tu me montres ce que c'est que d'être aimée... Personne ne m'a jamais aimée. Je sais que tu m'aimes... Montre-le moi Oliver... Je t'en pris...

Elle était mantenant à genoux sur le lit, contre lui, les mains sur ses joues, ses lèvres proches des siennes. Oliver ne voyait aucune peur dans son regard, aucune apprehension. Il y voyait de l'amour, et du désir. Il posa ses deux mains sur sur ses hanches et la rapprocha un peu de lui, elle ne se tendait pas, ne tremblait pas, lui souriait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui.

\- Tu es sure ?  
\- Je suis prête… Je ne veux plus attendre… Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Il voyait la sincérité dans ses yeux, il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour, puis plus passionnément, elle se laissait faire tout en répondant à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

\- Si tu veux arrêter, n'importe quand… Dis-le moi…

Elle lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, il ne voulait rien précipiter, il voulait prendre son temps pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Quand il se recula d'elle un moment elle lui souriait, il était rassuré, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou en déboutonnant doucement son haut. Quand il eut fini il posa sa main sur la peau nue de sa poitrine, mais elle se tendit à ce contact, il cessa ses baisers et la regarda… Elle avait les yeux fermés. Il retira sa main et vint la poser sur sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non…

Voyant comment elle lui souriait il l'embrassa de nouveau et continua ses douces caresses. Il la fit se redresser pour lui retirer entièrement le haut de sa tenue. Il continuait de l'embrassa tendrement, mais passionnément. Il voulait prendre son temps, il avait tout le temps. Il laissa le haut tomber à côté du lit, puis il la fit basculer de nouveau sur son lit. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer, il voulait prendre son temps pour lui prouver qu'elle était aimée.

Il embrassa de nouveau son cou tendrement, puis il descendit vers sa poitrine, il fut surpris de ne pas la sentir se tendre, elle gémissait doucement à son contact. Il descendit ensuite tendrement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, quand il arriva au bas de pyjama, il hésita un moment avant de lui retirer. Elle s'en rendit compte, posa sa main sur sa tête et le fit se relever jusqu'à son visage, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

\- Je n'ai plus peur…

Il sourit et lui enleva doucement le vêtement qui le gênait, quand ce fut fait il revint au niveau de son visage et lui sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique…

Elle lui sourit, elle avait encore du mal à s'exprimer, mais elle était heureuse et elle n'avait vraiment plus peur. Il retira lui-même son caleçon, elle rougit quand elle vit l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, sur la joue, puis finalement sur ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, il fut ravi de ce geste et l'embrassa bien plus passionnément. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, même si il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il ne devait pas se montrer brusque avec elle, il se l'était promis. Quand il se recula un peu d'elle, il lui sourit.

\- Tu rougis…

Il posa son front contre le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, très doucement, jamais il n'avait été aussi tendre avec une fille, mais il aimait ça, et surtout il aimait se montrer tendre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui sourit et lui posant un léger baiser sur le menton, elle lui rendit son sourire et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, elle voulait le rapprocher d'elle, le sentir proche d'elle.

Il tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif qu'il gardait depuis un moment, il allait l'ouvrir quand elle se mit à se tendre brusquement. Il le sentit et se rapprocha d'elle, il posa une main sur son visage et elle commença à trembler. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il y vit de la peur, beaucoup de peur.

\- S'il te plaît… Non…

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas, elle avait sans doute encore peur.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Pas ça…

Elle lui désigna ce qu'il tenait dans la main…

\- Juste toi, je ne veux sentir que toi…

Il reposa le sachet et vint de nouveau l'embrasser, elle était encore tendue par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses hommes qui avaient abusé d'elle devaient mettre des préservatifs et elle devait garder de mauvais souvenirs de cette sensation. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, pour la détendre, il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis les cheveux. Il passa ensuite ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher plus de lui.

\- Je te l'ai dis… Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas. Je t'aime…

C'est elle qui vint l'embrasser quand elle entendit ces mots. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas il se positionna à son entrée et lui sourit.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, il entra doucement en elle, elle était surprise, jamais personne n'avait été aussi doux avec elle, mais sa peur refit surface, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, elle ne voulait pas lui dire d'arrêter maintenant. Oliver s'en rendit compte et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

\- C'est moi mon amour… Pas eux… Dis-moi d'arrêter et j'arrête tout de suite…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'avançait plus… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait rester en elle mais se préparait à se retirer si elle le voulait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il commença à se retirer. Avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras dans son dos…

\- Reste…

Il sourit et entra plus profondément en elle, doucement, continuant de la regarder dans les yeux, il commença des mouvement de va et viens, tout doucement, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite de peur de lui faire peur, de lui faire du mal. Il se retenait, il avait envie de l'avoir entièrement, mais c'était elle qui comptait le plus, il posa une main sur le rebord du lit pour se retenir d'aller plus profondément en elle. Elle s'en rendit compte et passa ses jambes autour de ses reins. Elle le poussa plus à l'intérieur d'elle. Quand il fut au fond d'elle, il ne se retint pas et poussa un cri plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait voulut. Il craigait de se montrer brutal s'il était trop démonstratif de son plaisir...

Une fois totalement à l'intérieur d'elle ils gémirent à l'unisson, il fut surprit de l'entendre gémir à ce point là mais sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus peur, qu'elle était si bien contre lui.

Elle sourit, il était si tendre, si doux avec elle, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle appréciait son geste, mais elle voulait faire l'amour, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se concentre uniquement sur son plaisir à elle.

\- Ne te retiens pas…

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas…

Il commença a bouger lentement en elle, il voulait qu'elle s'habitue vraiment à lui. Puis voyant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas peur, voyant qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, il alla encore plus vite, même s'il se retenait encore, elle bougeait à la même cadence que lui. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, elle ressentait des choses en elle qu'elle pensait ne jamais ressentir, ces Hommes éprouvaient du plaisir à la faire souffrir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais là, ce qu'elle vivait en étant dans ses bras, elle comprenait enfin qu'aimer quelqu'un c'était ça, ressentir ce genre de choses, ces choses si fortes qui la faisaient presque perdre pied. Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se contrôler un peu mais en vain. Elle cria son prénom à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne le sente se libérer à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur, pour ne pas trop crier. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'il s'était retenu de toutes ses forces, elle lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, Les hommes lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre plaisir, mais là, elle était si heureuse, elle avait ressenti plus de chose durant cette nuit que durant sa vie entière. Quand elle le sentit se retirer d'elle, il vint aussitôt la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit, et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Oui… Merci Oliver…

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'être retenu pour moi…

\- Mais…

\- Ne dis pas non, je le sais… La prochaine fois ne te retiens pas, d'accord ?

Il fut surpris de l'entendre parler d'une prochaine fois.

\- Alors… Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

\- Non… C'était magique… Merci de m'aimer à ce point.

Il lui sourit et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il était heureux, elle n'avait pas eu peur, lui parlait même d'une prochaine fois.

\- Je t'aime Félicity... Plus que tout. 

Elle se coucha tout contre lui en souriant. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse, plus que ça même. Elle se sentait vivante.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il voulut tendre le bras pour la serrer contre lui quand il ne la sentit pas à ses côtés. Il eut peur tout d'un coup, se demandant si elle n'avait pas eu peur dans la nuit et qu'elle soit partie, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas sente mal tout d'un coup. Il se redressa et sourit en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain, avec une simple chemise à lui sur le dos, elle tenait un verre d'eau, quand elle le vit réveillé, elle posa son verre et vint le rejoindre, elle était radieuse, elle n'avait plus rien a voir avec la jeune femme qu'elle était quelques mois auparavant. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il lui prit la main et posa un léger baiser dessus, elle lui sourit, se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Vraiment très bien…

Puis il douta, se rappelant de leur première nuit d'amour, craignant toujours d'éveiller ses peurs en elle, il se redressa un peu.

\- Mais… Toi… Est-ce que tu…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvre puis vint l'embrasser tendrement de nouveau. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, quand elle se recula elle souriait.

\- Je vais très bien… Je suis heureuse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fais mal tu es sure ?

\- Non, pas du tout… J'ai eu un peu peur au début, ça c'est vrai… Mais tu ne m'as pas fais de mal… Je te le promets…

\- Je m'en suis voulu tu sais…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais promis de ne jamais te demander plus…

Elle lui sourit, un de ces grand sourire qu'elle lui faisait si souvent et qu'il aimait tellement. Un de ces sourirs dont il ne pourrait plus se passer, il le savait, rien qu'un sourire et il était heureux.

\- Idiot… Je sais très bien… Que si je n'étais pas prête, que si je ne l'avais pas voulu… Tu ne m'aurais rien fais, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Alors arrête de te tourmenter comme ça… Je ne regrette pas notre nuit… Je ne le regretterais jamais… Toi tu regrettes ?

Il la prit dans ses bras, voyant son regard larmoyant, il la serra fort contre lui et sourit.

\- Jamais je ne regretterais… Je t'aime…

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la garder contre lui un long moment. Il l'embrassa passionnément, caressant sa nuque, la serrant contre lui, avant de se reculer doucement.

\- Désolé…

Elle se mit à rire. Puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

\- Ne le sois pas… Au moins maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'enfermer dans ta chambre quand ça t'arrivera…

\- Peut-être, mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne me calmerais pas…

\- Tu veux que je m'en ailles ?

Elle haussa doucement les sourcils, il lui sourit.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle voulait lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donné durant leur nuit, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait passer bien avant lui. Elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante pour ça, il lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos, puis la recula un peu.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas… J'en ai envie… Je t'en pris…

Il ne résista pas… Il la fit basculer en dessous de lui, il l'embrassait passionnément, mais toujours aussi tendrement, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… Jamais. Il la fit se redresser et lui retira doucement la chemise qu'elle avait enfilé. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, elle voulait le sentir entièrement contre elle, cette nuit là, il avait gardé ces distances, craignant de lui faire peur. Mais là, elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Entièrement.

Cette fois, quand Oliver entra en elle, il ne se retint pas, il alla doucement, mais ne se retint pas le moins du monde. Quand il commença à bouger en elle, il la serra contre lui, pour entrer entièrement en elle. Quand il fut totalement au fond d'elle Félicity se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit d'avant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui faisait vivre maintenant, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ferma les yeux, se cambra doucement et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle passa ensuite ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle réouvrit les yeux difficilement avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux, il lui sourit, se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Voyant qu'elle semblait être bien dans ses bras, il commença à aller de plus en plus vite en elle, sans essayer le moins du monde de se contenir.

Quand elle sentit l'orgasme venir, elle serra son dos avec ces mains, essayant de se contrôler mais elle ne se retint pas. Elle le griffa fortement dans le dos au même moment où elle cria son nom ce qui déclencha la délivrance de son fiancé qui eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses gestes. Il resta un long moment profondément en elle, les yeux fermés, il eu des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration. Félicity posa une main sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui souriait, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionément. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le dos, fermant ses yeux, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'en voulait… Vraiment, il n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle avec une fille, mais là c'était le cas, et avec Félicity, il n'aurait pas du, il voulait être tendre avec elle, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, pas être comme aussi brusque avec elle, surtout pas avec elle...

\- Oliver… ?

Il gardait les yeux fermés, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, elle se mit sur le côté et posa sa main sur sa joue, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, il s'en voulait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il hésitait vraiment. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien pourtant malgré qu'il ai été brusque avec elle.

\- Je m'en veux… Vraiment.

\- De quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Oliver venait de lui faire vivre le bonheur absolu et il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- Ce que j'ai fais… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

\- Faire… Comme ça… Avec toi… Je ne veux pas me montrer brusque... Mais...

\- Oh !

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui, il fut surprit, mais l'entoura aussi de ses bras.

\- C'était magnifique… Je te le promets… Tu ne m'as pas fais mal… Arrête de croire que tu m'en feras… Je sais que non.

\- Mais je ne ne me suis pas contrôlé du tout.

\- Je le sais…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non… Merci… De m'aimer comme ça.

Il sourit, rassuré de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la vit se blottir contre lui, il ouvrit ses bras où elle se réfugia sans hésiter.

\- Je t'aime en effet... Plus que tout... Rien ne changera ça.

Il restèrent un moment comme ça, juste l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu t'es vraiment retenu… La nuit dernière…

\- J'avais peur…

Elle sourit de nouveau…

\- Je le sais… Merci. Mais cette fois, c'était le paradis…

Il lui sourit à son tour et la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux, amoureux, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble.

**Oh lala, chapitre chaud je le sais hein... Mais bon j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'ai aimé écrire ce lien si fort entre eux ^^ j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah lala lala... je voulais vous le poster demain, mas je crois que certaines personnes ont envie de connaître la suite XD**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain elle était épuisée encore mais heureuse, elle avait connu l'enfer pendant des mois, mais avec Oliver, elle connaissait le paradis, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle n'aurait jamais osé penser avoir le droit au bonheur, mais elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse même. Elle tendit le bras pour trouver Oliver mais elle ne trouva que les draps froid. Elle se redressa et le chercha du regard, sans le voir. Elle ne vit qu'un petit mot à côté d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

_**Hey, ma belle au bois dormant**__**  
**__**J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu dormais si bien, je suis parti faire une course,**__**  
**__**Je reviens vite…**__****_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Elle sourit et se recoucha dans le lit, elle regarda l'heure, il était près de 18 heures, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle était heureuse, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'il revienne. Elle avait moins peur maintenant en présence des autres, mais elle préférait vraiment savoir son fiancé près d'elle. Elle se décida à se lever, prit une bonne douche et s'habilla. Elle allait sortir quand il rentra dans la chambre.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée, je croyais que tu dormais encore.

\- Je viens tout juste…

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…

Il sortit une boite longue et bleue de sa poche, il l'ouvrit et prit le petit bracelet qui s'y trouvait. Un bracelet en argent avec des petits diamants qui pendaient légèrement. Il lui passa au poignet, elle sourit en le voyant.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Tu as oublié ? Aujourd'hui ça fait exactement six mois que tu as emménagé ici.

\- Déjà six mois ? Je ne m'en suis pas apperçue... Je n'ai rien pour toi...

\- Bien sur que si... Je t'ai toi ça me suffit.

Elle lui sourit pendant qu'il lui mettait le bracelet au poignet. Elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser quand ils entendirent une petite voix.

\- Il est joli…

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux, au bout du lit se trouvaient une petite fille tout sourire qui les regardait.

\- Destiny !

Ils sourirent quand ils la virent, même s'ils étaient surpris.

\- Tu peux pas frapper pour une fois ?

\- C'est pas drôle sinon !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je cherche mon amie, elle est venue ?

\- Ton amie ? Celle de l'autre jour ?

\- Oui… Elle est pas là alors ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu la cherches ?

\- Elle m'aide… Mais elle aide aussi d'autres gens… Comme vous deux… Mais là je l'appelle, mais elle vient pas… Je suis inquiète.

\- D'autre gens… Alors ça arrive souvent tout ça ?

\- Non… Pas trop… Seulement quelques personne… C'est compliqué… Si elle vient, vous pouvez lui dire de venir me voir ?

Ils acceptèrent sans soucis, quand elle partit, Félicity embrassa tendrement son fiancé pour le remercier pour le bracelet, quand elle se recula, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Pas trop… La douche froide d'hier je pense… Ça va passer, j'en suis sur.

\- Tu devrais te reposer…

\- Je vais bien, promis…

Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, puis l'aida à s'allonger, il n'opposa aucune résistance, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Elle resta près de lui un moment, elle lui passa un linge froid sur le front pour faire baisser sa fièvre. En fin de soirée, la fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissée, il tremblait, beaucoup même. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla voir Henry.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

\- Le numéro du médecin… Celui qui allait m'examiner après mon arrivée. Oliver… Ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Je vous le donne tout de suite.

Quand elle était arrivée, le médecin était venu voir si il allait bien, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis longtemps et il s'inquiétait. Il avait trouvé une jeune fille fragile et faible dans le salon. A cause de ses nuits blanches, suites à ses cauchemars. Il avait voulu l'examiner, au début elle ne disait rien, mais quand il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait paniqué, elle avait prit peur et avait appelé Oliver. Ce dernier était arrivé en courant et l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Le médecin ne comprenait pas, il avait même accusé le jeune homme de la maltraiter, mais Félicity avait aussitôt dit que jamais il ne lui ferait ça. Depuis il n'était pas revenu. Mais là, elle avait besoin de lui.

Quand il arriva, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était vraiment différente de celle d'avant. Elle le conduisit aussitôt à la chambre, elle s'approcha du lit et lui essuya doucement le front. Le médecin se rapprocha de lui.

\- Il est comme ça depuis quand ?

\- Trois heures environ, au début, il avait juste de la fièvre. Mais il s'est mis à trembler d'un coup et sa fièvre a augmenté aussi… Je m'inquiète vraiment…

\- Il s'affaiblit vite quand il est souffrant...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son organisme supporte mal la fièvre… Il s'affaiblit bien plus que nous. Depuis son retour de l'île, il réagit mal à la fièvre.

\- Il va aller bien hein ?

\- Je vais lui faire une injection d'antibiotique, mais si ça ne vous ennuis pas j'aimerais rester près de lui cette nuit.

\- Bien sur que vous pouvez rester, veillez bien sur lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le médecin lui fit l'injection, Félicity lui tenait la main, elle sourit en le sentant la serrer doucement.

\- Vous avez changé, depuis la dernière fois.

Elle sourit encore plus.

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait changer…

\- Il est malade… ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent la petite fille en robe bleue devant eux. Félicity se leva, elle eu du mal à lâcher la main de Oliver qui ne voulait pas la laisser. Puis elle se dirigea vers elle.

\- Destiny… Ne t'en fais pas, le médecin va s'occuper de lui. Il va vite aller mieux.

\- Mais il est malade…

Le médecin regardait la jeune femme et la petite fille. Félicity lui prit la main et la conduisit vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et fit asseoir la petite sur ses genoux.

\- Tu restes un peu avec moi ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais me laver les mains, je reviens.

\- D'accord, merci docteur.

Il partit, les deux filles restèrent ainsi.

\- Tu sais Destiny, c'est pas mon vrai prénom… J'en ai pas encore de prénom.

\- Tes parents t'en ont pas donné un ?

\- Non… Mes parents savent pas qui je suis… C'est compliqué, j'ai déjà dit. Je veux qu'il aille mieux.

\- Moi aussi, et vite… Pour le prénom, tu en trouveras un, un jour.

\- Oui, peut-être... Mais j'aime plus Destiny…

\- Alors comment est-ce qu'on doit t'appeler ? Il en faut un que tu aimes…

\- Je sais pas… On m'appelle toujours Destiny.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'en trouver un ? En attendant qu'il dorme.

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- Hum… Mais pourquoi tu fais ça… Tu es pas fâchée contre moi… Alors que à cause de moi…

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Tu me rappelles Oliver… Il pense que c'est sa faute tout ça… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ni la tienne… Dis-moi tu as quel âge ?

\- 5 ans, enfin, à peu près… C'est….

\- Compliqué, je sais… Comment ça pourrait être de ta faute hein ? Oliver va vite guérir, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

\- Je sais, tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup pas vrai ?

\- Oui… Énormément.

Le médecin revint les voir de temps en temps, l'état de Oliver s'améliorait, il dormait toujours, mais les tremblements avaient cessé, et la fièvre un peu baissée. Au bout d'un moment la petite se leva.

\- Je dois y aller… Chercher un peu mon amie…

\- D'accord… Reviens nous voir d'accord ?

\- Promis !

La petite partit, Félicity resta près de lui toute la nuit, veillant sur lui, et cherchant un nouveau nom à cette enfant. Elle finit par s'endormir, quand il se réveilla, il sourit en la voyant, il se redressa au moment où le médecin et Henry entrèrent.

\- Vous devriez rester calme, vous avez eu beaucoup de fièvre.

\- Je me sens bien mieux. Elle va bien ?

\- Oui… Ne vous en faites pas… Elle a juste refusé d'aller se coucher, elle a veillé sur vous toute la nuit. Votre fièvre a entièrement baissé. Mais reposez-vous quelques jours, entendu ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas…

Deux mois plus tard, ils n'avaient pas revu Destiny, ni son amie, Oliver avait très vite guéri, et repris des forces, mais depuis quelques jours, Oliver trouvait que Félicity n'allait pas bien, elle dormait souvent, et se levait tard, le médecin était venu la voir, mais il l'avait trouvé bien. Cette nuit là, Félicity fit un rêve étrange, dans ce rêve, elle vit tout ce que Oliver lui avait raconté, depuis le début de leur rencontre, ses amis, leurs amis, elle les connaissait, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, elle sentit toute sa tristesse revenir à chaque fois qu'elle rêvait des moment pénibles qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Mais elle se souvint de tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à ce moment là, tout cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui actuellement. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle savait que tout n'était qu'un rêve, mais ce rêve, pour elle c'était ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces six mois d'enfer. Pas ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses amis. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Destiny !

\- Tu m'as pas trouvé de prénom encore ?

\- Non, désolée…

\- Pas grave… Tout ça c'est la vérité, c'est ça le vrai monde. Le reste maintenant, tu dois faire comme-ci c'était un rêve.

\- Maintenant que je m'en souviens, ce sera facile… Je l'aime vraiment.

\- Je le sais. Maintenant ça ira mieux pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais toi… Tu as retrouvé ton amie ?

\- Non, pas encore… Mais je crois savoir pourquoi.

\- Ah… Et pourquoi ?

\- Je peux pas dire, en tout cas pas tout. Mais, avant elle devait m'aider… Pour vous aider vous deux… Mais maintenant il y a plus de problème. J'ai plus besoin d'aide.

\- Tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Je la reverrais… Un jour, même si c'est dans longtemps. Elle a un prénom elle, alors elle doit déjà être reparti d'où il vient.

\- Un prénom… C'est quoi son prénom ?

\- Je peux pas le dire...

A ce moment là Félicity se réveilla. Elle se sentait mal encore, comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il sentit qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il alla aussitôt vers la salle de bain, il la vit assise contre la baignoire, elle était pâle. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je veux t'emmener à l'hôpital, être sur que tu vas bien…

\- Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas…

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi…

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là, Oliver le maudit, mais elle lui sourit et lui dit de répondre, il l'embrassa tendrement et alla prendre son portable. Il décrocha et fut surpris d'entendre qui l'appelait.

\- Roy ?

Il parla un long moment avant de raccrocher.

\- C'était un de tes amis ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est étrange…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'on devait fêter l'anniversaire de la fille de Diggle… Mais… Elle n'existe plus, enfin normalement.

Elle sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle lui raconta son rêve. Il l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire. Elle souriait, même si elle se souvenait de son cauchemar, elle se souvenait de tout le reste. Et ça la rendait heureuse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tout est fini maintenant ?

\- Je pense que tout va recommencer maintenant…

\- Mais… Tu penses que c'est pour ça que tu es malade ?

\- Non… Ça je pense que…

Elle hésitait à le dire, elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal.

\- Dis-moi mon amour… Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Je crois… Que je suis enceinte…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais du te dire de te protéger… J'aurais du prendre sur moi et…

A l'entente de la nouvelle, Oliver était surpris, vraiment, pas une seconde il n'aurais pensé à avoir un enfant, mais en à peine deux seconde il avait été heureux. Il avait senti son coeur se gonfler de bonheur. Certes avant toute cette histoire, il n'aurait jamais été prêt à avoir un enfant, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Félicity, depuis qu'il a commencé à vivre avec elle, il s'est mit à rêver d'une vie de famille. De voir courir leur enfant dans la maison, de le voir jouer et même de le gronder quand il faudrait... Il voulait un enfant, mais seulement un enfant de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était certes surpris, leur véritable rapprochement était récent, ils n'avaient eus que quelques nuits de passion, mais ça avait suffit pour que leur enfant fasse son entrée dans leur vie. Un petit être grandissait dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait, un petit être faisait son arrivée dans leur famille. D'ici quelques mois, ils pourraient tout les deux tenir leur enfant contre eux...

Félicity avait l'air perdu, elle se tenait le ventre sans le vouloir, cherchant à protéger ce petit enfant qui grandissait peut-être en elle, se demandant si elle serait capable de l'élever, de lui donner de l'amour alors qu'elle en avait pas reçu de ses parents... Elle semblait craindre la réaction d'Oliver, elle gardait les yeux baissés ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Elle releva les yeux en sentant les mains d'Oliver sur ses joues. Elle fut très surprise de sa réaction, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait réagir de la sorte, il souriait, les yeux brillant de joie, pas de colère, bien au contraire.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi… Non, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Un bébé… On va avoir un bébé… C'est génial...

\- Mais je ne suis pas sure…

\- Il va falloir vérifier tout ça, mais je suis sur que tu as raison... Les nausées le matin, la fatigue... Ce doit être pour ça...

Elle se recula doucement, elle voulait être sur qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui en veuille et qu'il finisse pas s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Tu es sur de le vouloir ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que je le veux. Un bébé… Je veux ce bébé, je t'aime tellement.

Il la serra dans ses bras un long moment. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra aussi. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main.

\- On va à l'hôpital, je veux être sur que tout va bien pour toi, et pour ce petit bout à l'intérieur de toi. Ensuite on ira voir les autres, je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Ils auraient pu acheter un test de grossesse mais la pharmacie était fermée. Une fois à l'hôpital, le médecin de servicelui fit une prise de sang, mais leur dit que les résultats seront assez long à venir. Le couple ne voulait pas attendre, ils voulaient tout les deux savoir au plus vite si la jeune femme attendait bien un enfant, puis Oliver eu une idée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une échographie ? Qu'on soit surs ?

\- Oui, je le peux, vous le voulez ?

\- Oui !

Ils répondirent en cœur. Ils voulaient savoir si ce qu'elle croyait était vrai. Le médecin prépara la jeune femme, elle était sure d'avoir raison, le couple était inquiet de savoir si c'était vrai, Félicity sourit quand elle entendit Oliver lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille _« t'en fais pas mon amour, si tu n'es pas enceinte, on pourra toujours y remédier »_. Il l'embrasa tendrement et regarda de nouveau vers l'écran. Quand ils virent leur bébé sur l'écran, ils furent soulagés.

\- Tu avais raison, on va avoir un bébé…

Ils étaient heureux tout les deux, Félicity toucha tendrement son ventre, elle avait hâte de le sentir bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Une fois chez eux Oliver vit que la jeune femme semblait nerveuse, vraiment très nerveuse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il la sentit se détendre, juste un peu.

\- Qu'st-ce que tu as mon amour ?

\- Tu es vraiment sur Oliver... Ca va changer notre vie... Si j'avais accepté que tu te protège, il ne serait pas là…

\- Mon cœur… Ce bébé je l'aime déjà, vraiment très très fort. Même si il est là plus tôt que je le voulais, ça ne change rien. Et je te l'ai dis, si tu ne veux pas quelque chose, je ne le ferais pas.

\- Plus tôt ? Alors tu voulais déjà des enfants ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis… Avant de te rencontrer.

\- Je suis heureuse… Moi aussi…

Oliver était sérieux, il voulait ce bébé, il voulait une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait, et maintenant, ça allait être le cas, d'ici quelques mois, ils seraient trois, avec leur bébé. Maintenant il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec leurs amis et ça ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi s'attendre, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer...

**Moi oui je le sais, mais je vous le dirais pas XD**

**Review please !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, donc le finale très vite !**

Ils hésitaient encore à aller voir leurs amis, ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils découvriraient et surtout ce qu'ils pourraient leur dire. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais leurs amis leur manquaient, beaucoup. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tous ensemble et le jeune homme savait que Félicity appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre. Oliver allait demander à la jeune femme si elle était prête quand il vit que Félicity s'était assoupit sur le canapé, il sourit, prit une couverture et la couvrit délicatement, il était vraiment heureux. Il s'assit à ses côtés en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller puis il lui caressa tendrement sa joue avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Merci… De me rendre heureux.

Il resta près d'elle, refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Durant son sommeil Félicity fit de nouveau un rêve étrange, dans ce rêve, elle était sur une plage avec Oliver, ils étaient seuls, se souriaient, ils semblaient très heureux tout les deux, vraiment heureux, elle pouvait le sentir. Tout d'un coup Oliver se leva et murmura qu'il devait s'absenter quelques minutes mais qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible. elle l'avait vu s'éloigner sans crainte, sachant qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Elle se retrouva seule mais quand elle tourna de nouveau les yeux pour regarder devant elle, elle remarqua une petite fille, d'environ cinq ans, elle ne voyait pas son visage, juste ses cheveux long et légèrement bouclés. Elle construisait un château de sable. La fillette chantonnait doucement une chanson que Félicity ne connaissait pas, une jolie chanson que Félicity écouta avec attention.

Au bout d'un moment à écouter cette petite chanson, Félicity vit que la petite fille se retourna.

\- Destiny ?

\- Tu m'as dis que tu me trouverais un joli prénom…

\- Je sais… Mais je voulais y réfléchir avec toi… Mais tu n'es pas revenue nous voir depuis un moment.

\- Je pouvais pas… Une personne peut pas être deux fois au même endroit, c'est pas possible…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

La petite lui fit un grand sourire et vint serrer Félicity dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit et serra aussi cette petite fille dans les siens. Elle aimait beaucoup cette enfant sans comprendre exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette enfant avait permis son rapprochement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Destiny se recula de Félicity doucement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant je peux plus t'appeler Félicity ! Je suis trop contente !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Bien sur que tu peux continuer de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Non… Maintenant… Enfin quand j'aurais l'âge… Je t'appellerais maman… C'est mieux, non ?

Félicity ne comprenait pas… En tout cas pas au début, elle se demandait pourquoi Destiny lui parlait de ça, lui parlait comme ça. La petite fille lui souriait. Félicity se baissa et la serra dans ses bras, elle comprenait enfin. Cette petite fille était la sienne, la leur. Leur petite fille qui était dans son ventre en ce moment. Depuis le début leur petite fille était là, avec eux. Elle n'en revenait pas, ils allaient avoir une petite fille, la petite fille qui avait été à leur côtés depuis le début. Leur petite fille qui viendra bientôt rejoindre leur famille.

\- Tu prendras bien soin de moi hein maman ?

\- Bien sur que oui… Ma petite fille… Tu le savais depuis le début ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dire à toi et à papa. Je devais faire comme ci j'étais pas votre fille. Tu es pas fâchée ?

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Comment pourrait-elle être fâchée contre leur bébé. Leur petit ange qui allait bientôt arriver... Cette petite fille qu'elle aimait déjà tellement.

\- Bien sur que non, maintenant je vous ai ton papa et toi… Je ne peux rien demander de plus.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais plus te voir maintenant… Mais on se reverra quand je serais née, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Tu verras, avec ton papa et moi, tu seras très heureuse.

\- Je suis sure. Maintenant, vous devez aller voir vos amis… Et quand je serais née, vous oublierez toutes les mauvaises choses qui se sont passées avec toi.

\- Quoi… Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. D'autres souvenirs viendront les remplacer… Je serais toujours dans ton ventre. Papa sera toujours avec toi.

\- Mais ce qui se sera passé, après notre dispute…

\- Tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- J'ai le droit de te le dire… Mais j'aurais voulu le dire à papa aussi.

\- Je suis là...

Elles se tournèrent vers cette nouvelle voix familière. Félicity sourit en voyant son fiancé revenir. Il était juste à côté d'elles.

\- Oliver ! Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'elle t'a appelé « maman ». J'avais du mal à y croire.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, il avait eu toutes les explications qu'il voulait. Il se baissa au niveau de Destiny et serra sa fille un moment dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui sourit, il versa quelques larmes de joies et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il la serra de nouveau contre lui et la garda encore un moment contre lui. Quand il se releva, il prit la main de Félicity qui la serra tendrement.

\- Alors que se passera-t-il ?

\- Tu iras la voir après votre dispute. Tu seras fâché, mais contre toi. Quand tu iras la voir, maman va pleurer beaucoup.

Le paysage de plage disparut, ils se trouvèrent tout les deux, Félicity et Oliver, dans une ruelle, il faisait nuit. Ils se virent tout les deux, dans la rue. C'était le moment de leur dispute, enfin juste après, Félicity pleurait, enfin l'autre Félicity.

\- Je m'en veux encore tu sais…

\- Chut Oliver… Je ne veux rien entendre. S'il te plaît… Maintenant tu es là, et notre fille aussi.

Ils sourirent Oliver toucha tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme imaginant leur fille grandir doucement bien au chaud. Ils regardèrent ensuite de nouveau la scène avant de voir l'autre Oliver arriver en courant vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra dans ses bras, en arrêtant pas de dire qu'il était désolé.

\- … Pardon… Pardon, pardon, pardon… Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît…

L'autre Félicity passa ses bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à parler, sans qu'ils entendent ce qu'ils se disaient avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle et qu'il l'embrasse tendrement.

Le paysage de la ruelle disparut, la jeune femme sentit un moment de panique en ne sentant plus la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés. A ce moment là Félicity se réveilla, elle avait pleuré, dans son sommeil, elle vit Oliver se réveiller lui aussi, il avait également pleuré. Il serra Félicity dans ses bras, pour se rassurer, ils étaient là, tout les deux, ensemble.

\- Merci Oliver…

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être revenu pour moi… A chaque fois. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et j'aime énormément notre fille aussi.

\- Je le sais… Moi aussi je l'aime. Il faudra qu'on lui trouve un prénom magnifique… Je lui ai promis.

\- On a le temps de lui en trouver un parfait.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route vers chez leurs amis, Félicity se touchait tendrement le ventre, même si pour le moment ça ne se voyait pas. Ils avaient hâte de les revoir, même si pour Félicity son passé existait encore, pour elle, tout lui était revenu, et donc elle les connaissait vraiment.

\- Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Un peu, même si je me souviens de tout. Le reste… Fait aussi parti de ma vie… Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent…

\- On ne leur dira rien… Promis. Mais on peut leur dire pour notre bébé non ?

\- Bien sur que oui… C'est notre bébé…

Ils sourirent tout les deux. Une fois devant la maison de Diggle, il descendit et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Ils étaient nerveux, de connaître la vérité. De revoir leurs amis. Ils entrèrent et la première personne qu'ils virent fut Lyla, Félicity courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Félicity ? Tu vas bien ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis deux semaines… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme ça !

Elles se mirent à rire. Félicity se recula un peu.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

\- Tu es étrange tu sais… ?

Oliver vint lui prendre tendrement sa main. Même si il savait que maintenant qu'ils seraient tous là, Félicity avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Quand elle le sentit lui prendre la main, elle le regarda et sourit.

\- C'est normal non ?

\- Oui, tout à fait…

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Ils regardèrent leurs amis, en souriant. Leurs amis ne savaient sans doute pas pour eux, ça ne les dérangeaient pas que le contraire se produise. C'étaient leurs amis, ils devaient savoir la vérité, savoir qu'ils s'aimaient, savoir que dans un jour proche, un petit être allait voir le jour.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Il la regarda un moment, ils se tenaient toujours la main, mais personne ne faisait attention.

\- Je peux leur dire ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

\- Félicity… Est enceinte.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Elle toucha tendrement son ventre en souriant.

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Et c'est qui le père ?

\- Hey ! Vous en faites exprès où quoi ?

Oliver était un peu énervé, il n'aimait pas qu'on insinue ce genre de chose, c'était son bébé et il n'aimait pas qu'on pense le contraire. Félicity resserra son étreinte sur sa main, elle souriait.

\- Quoi ? Toi !

\- Oui, moi. Ça vous étonne tant que ça ?

\- Quand même un peu ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans savoir comment répondre durant cet instant, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire à ça. Puis ils se souvinrent, d'un seul coup, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment.

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre dispute d'il y a deux mois environ ?

\- Oui. Ca faisait des jours que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole.

\- On s'est réconciliés le soir de cette dispute.

\- Donc depuis près de 2 mois vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Exact… Et je suis enceinte depuis tout ce temps, même si on l'a su récemment.

Le temps n'était plus le même, même si ça faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Oliver et Félicity se souvenait quand même des 6 mois qu'ils avaient vécu tout les deux. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Ça serait bientôt oublié, tout ce qui leur important maintenant, c'était eux, leur bébé, et leurs amis.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée chez leurs amis. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment très surpris d'apprendre la relation qui unissait leurs amis, et encore d'apprendre pour la naissance à venir de leur enfant. Mais ils les félicitèrent très sincèrement, même s'ils faisaient semblant de bouder un peu leurs amis pour leur avoir caché la vérité, ce n'était pas sincère. Ils étaient vraiment heureux pour eux.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Oliver lui prit la main, elle avait l'air très inquiète.

\- Je ne leur dirais rien, je te le promets…

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je le sais. Mais ça fait encore parti de ma vie…

\- De la mienne aussi… Je souffre quand tu souffres… Tout se terminera bientôt, elle nous l'a promis…

Il toucha tendrement son ventre encore plat. Elle sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis bien plus passionnément, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'embrasser, il la garda dans ses bras, la serra dans ses bras, contre lui, jusqu'à sentir le cœur de Félicity battre plus fort. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime… Tellement… Je vous protégerais, toi et elle.

\- Merci, de veiller toujours sur moi, et sur elle aussi… Et tu sais déjà… Que je t'aime aussi.

\- Oui je le sais… Mais j'adore quand tu me le dis.

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, Félicity était épuisée, elle s'endormit rapidement. Oliver s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Durant la nuit, Félicity se réveilla en sueur et en criant.

\- NON !

Oliver se réveilla, il la vit trembler, de peur comme au tout début. Il se redressa rapidement et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne sursauta pas, elle savait quand c'était lui qui la prenait dans ses bras. Il resta silencieux un moment, le temps que les tremblements cessent, le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne pied à la réalité. Elle semblait vraiment effrayée et il était heureux qu'elle ne tente plus de le repousser comme au début après ses cauchemars. Il était là pour elle.

\- Un cauchemar mon amour ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se blotit encore plus près de lui. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, de le sentir près d'elle.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

\- Il voulait me l'enlever…

\- Qui ?

\- Le patron du club… Il voulait nous la prendre…

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et resta un moment ainsi, le temps qu'elle se calme. Il la sentit assez vite se détendre, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et sa tête dans son cou pour sentir sa présence encore plus. Elle était si bien à cet endroit.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal… Ni l'emmener. C'est notre fille, personne ne nous la prendra.

\- Je le sais… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Exactement… Emily est en sécurité, bien au chaud.

Il toucha encore son ventre.

\- Emily ?!

\- Désolé... C'est sorti tout seul, j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. Mais on a le temps de...

Elle sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est joli…

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, Emily Queen, je pense que ça lui irait bien. Très bien même.

\- Tu serais d'accord ?

\- Oui… Emily.

Il l'aida à se rallonger, posa une main sur son ventre comme pour protéger leur fille et garda Félicity dans ses bras pour qu'elle finisse sa nuit tranquillement.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci… Vraiment pour tout.

Il sourit et la serra encore plus contre lui.

\- De rien mon amour… Merci à toi aussi, de me rendre heureux, et de me donner très bientôt, une petite fille magnifique.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, se demandant combien de temps cela prendrait pour tout oublier, même si tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils savaient que tout irait bien.

**Oulala... Le prénom, vous pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai lutté pour en trouver un XD Je voulais pas un prénom que j'avais déjà utilisé du coup ça réduit le champ j'ai déjà pas mal de prénom à ma liste ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît Emily Queen. ( Sinon c'était Zoé ^^ )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fin !**

Oliver était inquiet, plus qu'inquiet même, certes Diggle, Roy et Laurel savaient que quand il s'agissait de Félicity Oliver était toujours plus qu'inquiet, mais là c'était pire. La jeune femme avait été enlevé et sur le chemin pour la sauver, l'archer n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il savait qui l'avait enlevé, il savait que c'était le patron du club, il savait que depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à démenteler son réseau celui ci lui en voulait. Il avait enlevé Félicity alors que celle ci était allé faire des petits achats pour leur fille. Il était inquiet, perdu sans elle. Il ne savait pas ce que cet enfoiré allait lui faire, ne voulait pas que ses amis apprenent ce que la jeune femme avait vécu... Car ils savaient tout les deux, que tout le mauvais passé de la jeune femme n'avait pas totalement disparu...

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Félicity était térrifiée. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu cet homme, avait toujours aussi peur de lui, mais cette fois, elle avait une chose auquel se raccrocher, enfin deux choses... L'homme qu'elle aimait et leur petite fille qui grandissait en elle. Elle devait protéger leur fille et puis elle savait qu'Oliver allait vite arriver. Elle avait ce petit émetteur dans le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, elle ne s'en séparait jamais... Oliver allait vite arriver... Il le fallait...

\- Personne ne viendra te sauver ma belle, tu es coincée avec moi.

\- Non... Il va venir, il est déjà venu, il va venir.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Féicity ne comprenait pas... Cet homme avait abusé d'elle plusieurs fois et il ne semblait pas se souvenir. C'était de loin le plus violent des hommes qui avait abusé d'elle quand elle était au club, c'était lui qui lui faisait le plus peur. Quand elle avait su qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir après la fermeture du club elle était restée enfermée chez eux pendant plusieurs jours en refusant de sortir de peur de le croiser. Mais elle avait vaincu sa peur, encore, grâce à Oliver. Sachant qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, Félicity se dit que peut-être lui n'avait jamais vécu ça, peut-être que lui ne la connaissait pas. Elle sourit intérieurement, se disant que si il ne la connaissait pas, ses amis ne sauraient pas ce qu'elle avait vécu ou pas vécu... Elle était confuse.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire...

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix, je t'ai vu avec Arrow, je vais lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher !

Félicity le voyait s'approcher, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses mains étaient attachés, mais elle devait lutter, le seul autorisé à la toucher, c'était Oliver, personne d'autre. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme lui mis un coup de pied dans le bas ventre, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais c'était difficile avec les mains liées. L'homme allait de nouveau s'approcher, elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire mais sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps... Elle ne pourrait pas se battre avec lui, elle ne voulait pas mettre leur bébé en danger, c'était leur fille sa plus grande priorité.

\- Viens vite qs'il te plaît...

\- Tu parles à qui ?

\- Je t'en pris... Pour Emily... Pour moi...

L'homme lui attrapa les jambes, elle se mit à hurler, se débattre, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar, elle ferma les yeux et pensa à l'homme qu'elle aimait qui était si tendre, si doux avec elle. Cet homme qui l'aimait et qui le lui prouvait tout les jours. Oliver qui l'avait sauvé une fois et même plus encore... Elle ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme la touche, ne supporterait pas qu'un homme la brise de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas perdre Oliver, jamais... Il allait se rapprocher d'elle quand il la lâcha et tomba à genoux... Félicity remarqua une flèche dans la jambe de l'homme qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Elle se redressa et vit son homme arriver droit vers elle. Elle fut soulagée et sourit en le voyant. Oliver lui détâcha les mains et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, j'ai failli être en retard.

\- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Toujours quand tu es là.

Oliver l'aida à se relever avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur, mais elle allait bien. Il la vit sourire et elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Hey... Je vais bien, tu es revenu me sauver...

\- Je viendrais toujours pour toi et pour elle.

\- Je le sais...

La jeune femme était enceinte de quatre mois, une petite bosse se dessinait doucement sur son ventre. Officiellement parlant, personne ne savait qu'ils attendaient une fille, c'était trop tôt, donc dès que le couple parlait de leur fille, tout le monde se demandait comment ils pouvaient en être aussi surs. Roy arriva à ce moment là et sourit en voyant la jeune femme saine et sauve et le kidnappeur blessé. Il se chargea de prévenir la police pendant que ses amis quittaient la pièce.

\- On va rentrer à la maison.

\- Oui... Je veux rentrer.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle remarqua qu'il était hésitant, tendre, un peu trop même. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. Elle vit ses yeux larmoyant, il avait l'air effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai eu peur...

\- Moi aussi, s'il m'avait...

Sa voix se brisa, elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait failli vivre...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté revivre ça... Si j'aurais supporté te perdre...

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que tu m'aurais perdu ? Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé ?

\- J'étais perdue... Je ne savais plus quoi penser... S'il avait réussi... Je n'aurais pas été capable de me regarder en face, ni de te regarder...

\- Ne pense pas ça, quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là mon amour.

\- Je le sais, j'ai juste eu trop peur pour penser rationnelement.

\- J'ai eu envie de le tuer... S'il t'avait touché...

\- Oliver... N'y pense pas s'il te plaît... Je suis là, je vais bien, notre fille aussi va bien. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse plus nous faire du mal... Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison. Je veux oublier tout ça...

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau mais beaucoup moins tendrement que la fois d'avant, un baiser passioné, langoureux, amoureux. Il la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser, à s'enlacer un long moment, un très long moment. Même quand leurs amis les rejoignirent ils ne se séparèrent pas.

\- Hey les gars, on est là vous savez.

Aucune réponse de leur part, ils continuaient de s'embrasser sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

\- Hey ho !

\- Laisse tomber Roy... Je suis sur qu'ils ne nous entendent même pas.

Les amis sourirent, les laissant seuls un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, ils les rejoignirent, sans se lâcher la main.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, le couple n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, ils se souvenaient de leurs deux vies en simultanée mais faisait comme ci le cauchemar de la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu lieu. Parfois elle faisait encore des cauchemars, mais elle se rassurait quand elle sentait les bras de son homme autour d'elle, quand elle sentait leur petit ange bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Le soir, ils avaient tout les deux l'habitude de s'installer sur leur canapé, Félicity adossé à l'accoudoir, les jambes étendues au dessus de celles d'Oliver qui touchait tendrement son ventre arrondi. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux. Et là elle était là, elle s'était faite attendre, mais elle était là, leur fille, Félicity la tenait dans ses bras, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, elle avait tellement attendu son arrivée. Mais depuis la veille au soir, elle était là. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper, elle leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Oliver entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il entra et referma la porte avant de venir s'aseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrasser tendrement. Il regarda ensuite leur petite fille bercée par les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux… Je suis heureuse Oliver…

\- Autant que moi mon amour.

La petite fille regardait sa mère, elle ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Elle est parfaite…

\- C'est vrai… Magnifique… Tout comme sa mère.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aimera son prénom ?

Il s'assit avec elle dans le lit après qu'elle lui ai fait une place. Elle lui mit leur fille dans ses bras. La première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras il avait eu peur de mal faire, mais dès qu'il l'avait sentit entre ses mains, il s'était sentit un père pour de bon. Il la mit contre lui et lui sourit, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille mais il était venu à la première heure pour la voir, pour les voir. Elles lui avaient manqué, énormément.

\- Emily… C'est ton papa… C'est lui qui a choisit ton prénom… On espère vraiment qu'il te plaît…

Félicity posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Oliver.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois que tu ne me rendras jamais aussi heureux que je ne le suis maintenant.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux… Elle était épuisée à cause de son accouchement de la veille et aussi parce qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à admirer leur fille mais elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle. Leur petit ange s'endormit dans les bras de son père qui refusa de la remettre dans son berceau, il voulait la garder près de lui. Oliver apprehendait beaucoup ce nouveau rôle de père, mais c'était une bonne peur, il avat hâte de chaque nouveau jour avec leur fille. Tant que la femme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés tout irait bien. Il le savait.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux après que le jeune papa eut enfin dcidé de coucher sa fille dans son petit lit.

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Un couple, sur la glace en train de patiner tranquillement. Ils se sourient mutuellement, ils sont vraiment heureux. Ils se tiennent la main, les autres personnes présentent sur la glace pourraient se demander si c'était le début de leur histoire, mais non, cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'ils s'aimaient, et déjà 5 ans qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Enfin d'ici quelques semaines cela ferait 5 ans. Ils avaient décidés de marier peu après la naissance de leur petite fille.

\- Maman ! Papa !

Oliver lâche doucement la main de sa femme et se baisse pour pouvoir accueillir sa fille qui patinait doucement vers eux, elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses patins. Oliver trouvait sa fille adorable, et pas que physiquement, elle était toujours gentille, toujours souriante, elle lui ressemblait tellement à Félicity. Ses caches oreilles empêchaient ses cheveux bruns et bouclés de voler avec le vent.

\- Emily...

Il se releva en tenant leur petit ange dans les bras. Leur petite fille avait demandé à venir faire du patin comme la patinoire venait d'ouvrir, ses parents avaient de suite accepté. Oliver tenait leur fille contre lui alors qu'il la sentit frissonner.

\- J'ai froid…

\- On va rentrer à la maison.

Félicity enleva son écharpe et la passa autour du cou de sa fille avant de lui remonter son manteau rouge afin qu'elle ai plus chaud. Ils sortirent de la glace, ôtèrent leurs patins et rejoignirent leur voiture. Ils installèrent leur fille à l'intérieur, Oliver vit que sa femme tremblait un peu. Il ôta sa veste et lui mit sur les épaules.

\- Merci…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- De rien mon amour…

Ce soir là, alors que leur fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Félicity rejoignit son mari. Il était concentré, elle sourit en le voyant aussi absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de sa femme. Arrow était de retour en ville depuis que leurs souvenirs étaient revenus concernant leurs amis, la ville était plus sure, beaucoup plus sure, la criminalité ne cessait de chuter. Le couple et leurs amis étaient toujours aussi fiers de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, ensemble ils arrivaient à faire régner le calme dans leur ville, ce qui rendait le monde meilleur pour Emily, pour Sara et aussi pour Tommy, le fils de Théa et de Roy. Tout allait si bien. En voyant qu'il ne l'entendait pas approcher, Félicity s'approcha de lui doucement, quand elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille il se retourna et sourit.

\- Notre petit ange dort ?

\- Oui, elle était épuisée…

Il la serra dans ses bras un long moment, juste pour la sentir contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, il s'inquiéta, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il la tenait ainsi contre lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit. Il la connaissait trop bien.

\- Oui, rassure-toi.

\- Tu m'as l'air pensive…

\- Je le suis…

\- Ah… Et tu penses à quoi ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de se décider.

\- Tu te souviens, quand Emily est née, tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens… Mais je me suis trompé, je suis chaque jours plus heureux avec vous deux…

\- Tu es sincère ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète.

\- Tu doutes ?

\- Non, je me demande juste comment tu vas réagir…

\- A quoi ?

Elle toucha tendrement son ventre.

\- A l'arrivée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Emily…

\- Quoi ?

Il était surpris, vraiment très surpris… Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à avoir un second enfant, mais quand elle lui dit cela, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer fort contre lui.

\- Merci… Mon amour… Merci…

\- Tu es heureux alors ?

\- Bien sur que oui, mon amour… On va avoir un bébé… Un deuxième petit ange…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement et qu'il ne la porte jusqu'à leur chambre.

Depuis la naissance de leur fille, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait du cauchemar que la jeune femme avait enduré. Pour eux, leur histoire avait commencé le jour où il était venu la rejoindre après leur dispute.

_Flash back._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je ne dois pas faire ça… Je la veux près de moi… Pour toujours. »___

_Il tourna les talons et retourna là d'où il venait, il la vit pleurer, au beau milieu de la rue. Il pleuvait à verse, elle était trempée Elle le vit revenir, très surprise, elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. En la voyant dans cet état Oliver n'hésita pas et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, elle le serrait contre lui de toute ses forces sans se retenir.___

_\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… je suis désolé. Je t'aime… Toi… Et personne d'autre. C'est toi que je veux dans ma vie… Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir si souvent, ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Je veux t'aimer ouvertement... Laisse-moi t'aimer... Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… ___

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi… Je comprendrais… Mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi… Je ne le peux pas… Je t'aime...___

_\- Je t'aime aussi… Tellement… Je veux te rendre heureux… Mais je ne veux plus ce petit jeu entre nous... Je ne le supporterais plus..._

___\- Ca n'arrivera pas... Je te le promets... Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes… Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime et qu'on sera heureux tout les deux... ___

_Elle s'écarta de lui doucement, il eut peur, elle le vit dans son regard, elle lui sourit. Il savait qu'il était sincère, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans sa voix. Elle aussi le voulait, elle voulait être avec lui, toujours.___

_\- Je te pardonne... Et je te promets, que moi aussi je te rendrais heureux si tu me laisse t'aimer... ___

_Il sourit, posa ses mains sur ses joues et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle le laissa faire, elle le voulait depuis si longtemps. __Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils devraient parler, qu'ils devraient se dire toute la vérité, partager leurs craintes, leurs craintes d'être heureux. Félicity devrait parler à Ray, elle le savait, celui ci se sentirait trahi, mais elle voulait être avec Oliver, et ce plus que tout. Oliver devrait parler à la fille avec qui il sortait, même si ce n'était pas sérieux, elle ne méritait pas ça. Tout deux devraient mettre les choses au clair, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était leur lèvres qui s'embrassaient, se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient amoureusement, passionément. Leurs bras qui s'enlaçaient, leurs mains mains qui se serraient. Quand le baiser pris fin au bout de plusieurs minutes, le couple se sourit, avant qu'Oliver ne lui prenne la main et qu'il la guide dans son appartement où elle le suivit avec plaisir._

___Cette nuit là, sans qu'ils le sachent leur fille fut conçue, leur petit ange qu'ils aimaient tellement. Leur amour ne s'éteindraient pas, jamais. Ils le savaient. Le destin s'étaient mêlé de leur vie. Pour le pire, mais maintenant, ils ne connaissaient que le meilleur._

**Ta da ! Voilà la fin de cette fic, j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire vraiment, je ne pense pas en écrire une aussi bien que celle là, j'ai fait fort sur ce coup là. Merci à tout ceux/celles qui m'ont suivi et qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à tout les autres qui ont juste lu ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

**A très bientôt !**


End file.
